Love Happens To Everyone
by Pandagirl9788
Summary: Kara Grace just moved to Magnolia for a fresh start. She has her goals set high for college and to help out her god mother. She never expected Laxus Dreyar to be the first person she met at this new school. Laxus doesn't care much for school or anything for that matter, will Kara change his point of view? Or will Laxus change hers?
1. Chapter 1

**Love Happens To Everyone.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail or anything of it just someone making up stories.**

Chapter one.

Kara's Pov

It was the first day of school and Kara was already running late. She had barely woken up before her godmother had woken her up for school. It was going to be a long day. She was starting her first day at Fairy Tail Academy. Needless to say she was nervous but she was excited.

Kara wore the school uniform but had her headphone around her neck, she loved listening to her music whenever she could. Her socks were knee high and her shoes were black.

Liza her godmother smiled at her and kissed her brow lightly as she saw her off "have fun sweetie and make new friends!"

Liza was her mother's best friend, after Kara's parents had died seven years ago due to a car crash Liza had taken her in and treated her like her own. She is basically a second mother to Kara.

Kara waved back to her as she made a mad dash for the school. It was a beautiful morning.. Without a second thought she placed her headphones over her ears as she ran. Not really paying attention to where she was going she ran into someone and fell down once she reached the school yard.

Kara looked up at the person she had ran into.. 'Oh my fucking God... I ran into an actual God..' She thought as she sat there dumbfounded. The boy she had ran into had blond hair, dark blue eyes, had a scar in the shape of a lightening bolt on one of his eyes, he wore a school uniform but he didn't have a tie on nor was his shirt tucked in, and he had a semi-pissed looked as he glared down at her.

"Oi Blondie watch where your going.. Damn.." He snapped at her. His voice was deep and had a tough sound to it.

All she could do was glare back at him while she sat there "well thanks Asshole for helping me up. Damn so fucking nice of you after YOU knocked me down." She pushed herself up from the concrete and pushed past him making sure to mimic what he said last "Damn." She then entered the school in awe at how amazing it looked.

Laxus' Pov

Yet again Laxus was late for another day of school. It was his junior year and he still had no fucks to give about it. He was in no rush to get there. He simply walked with his hands tucked away in his pockets.

He had just made it into the court yard when someone ran into him. When he looked down he saw a blond haired girl on the ground, she wore a school uniform, she looked tiny in size, but what really caught his eye was her bright green eyes as they stared up at him. 'I wonder what year she is.. What the fuck?' He thought to himself. Why would he care what year she was in?

He forced himself to glare at her and he said in a hateful voice "Oi Blondie watch where your going..." He then looked her over one more time and said aloud "damn.." He thought she was absolutely gorgeous.

Her eyes just stabbed him with glares then she finally said back "well thanks Asshole for helping me up. Damn so fucking nice of you after YOU knocked me down." She pushed herself from the ground and said "damn." Like he did. She then ran off into the school building.

He stood there with a smirk on his face "this school year might not be shit after all.." He was then heading towards the door of the school.

He saw her standing there looking around, there was so much life and fire in her eyes.

"Oi Blondie. You new here? And uh sorry for you know.. Knocking you down." He looked away from her but then he heard her voice so he looked at her and saw her smiling at him

Her smile was bright as she looked right at him. "It's okay it was my fault for not looking where I was going. I'm Kara Grace." She held her tiny hand out to him.

All he could do was stare at it for a moment then he took one of his hands out of his pockets and took her hand into his "Laxus Dreyar."

Normal Pov

Kara looked up at him then around "this school.. It seems beautiful." She smiled until she heard the school bell.

She began to walk towards the office until a boy with blonde hair stopped her purring in her ear.

"Oi, the names Sting.. And you are?" He had his hand around her waist and his face was way to close.

Kara tried backing away but he only followed and smirking at her discomfort.

One minute he was there then the next he was slammed against the wall with Laxus in his face.

"Ah.. So this is your newest play thing huh Dreyar?" He looked between the two until they heard a door slam.

"Laxus... Sting.. My office now!" A short man with a mustache was standing there glaring at the two. Kara looked at Laxus then at the man again. She wanted to speak but she was still in shock about everything that had happened.

As Laxus let go of Sting he put his hands back into his pockets and walked into the office with a extremely pissed off Sting following behind him.

Laxus P.O.V

As I saw Sting walk up to Kara I looked away for a moment to see if Bickslow or Freed were here yet but when Sting had spoken I looked over and saw his hand wrapped around her waist. She was backing away and looked a bit frightened.

When I saw her like that I had the sudden urge to protect her. I had grabbed Sting by the collar and pushed him into the wall glaring at him.

Sting smirked and looked from her to me. "Ah... So this is your beast play thing huh Dreyar?"

Before I could answer a door had slammed and I saw my grandfather standing there. All I could think was 'Shit..'

"Laxus... Sting.. My office now!" He said in a irritated voice.

I let Sting go and stuffed my hands into my pockets and went straight to his office thinking 'why the fuck did I just do that...?"

Kara P.O.V

I was waiting outside of the principle's office after everything had happened. Biting my lip I looked at some of the pictures of the students. There was one of a girl with scarlet hair standing with a girl with white hair. 'They look so pretty..' I thought to my self.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the door open. Sting walked past me and was cursing under his breath. Laxus on the other had didn't look any different.

"Laxus.." Right when I said this the principle had called my name.

"Miss Grace you may come in now I'm sorry for the wait." He said in a kind and gentle voice.

I looked at Laxus then back to the man then went inside the office and sat down in one of the two chairs in front of his desk.

"I understand you are here due to some.. Issues.. From your last school yes?" He asked in a leery voice.

I gave him a short nod and smiled "yes sir.. That's right. My godmother wanted to give me my best shot so she moved us here so we could do that." I said in a soft voice.

"You may call me Makorov or whatever you like. I'll show you to your locker then your class." He opened the door for me and lead me to my locker, it was a full size which was larger then my old one. After that he lead me to my home room class, when he opened the door I saw a tall large man in front of the class writing on the white borad.

I looked at the students, some were talking to eachother, some were reading, and one was sleeping, but my eyes went to a fimiliar face. 'Laxus..' I thought to myself.

The principle had clapped his hands so everyone was now looking at us "listen up brats! We have a new student with us for the year so make her feel at home!" He looked at me to introduce myself.

I gripped my backpack straps and slightly stepped forward before speaking in a shy tone. "Hi.. My name is Kara Grace.. It's nice to meet all of you.."

After my introduction the teacher smiled at me "your book are on my desk, you can get them now or at the end of class. My name is Mr. Clive, I can't wait to see what you can do this year." He looked out into the class before looking back at me "there is a seat in the back if you'd like to sit there."

I looked to where he was talking about and felt butterflies in my stomach as I saw the seat next to Laxus was free.

Giving a small nod I walked over to the teachers desk to grab my book then went to the free desk. As I walked I could hear some of the students talking about me.

When I got to the desk and set my backpack down on the ground, my book on the desk, and then looked around nervously.

"Don't be nervous.. Things will cool down once class starts.." I heard a deep voice say to me.

Looking to where the voice came from I saw Laxus leaning back in his chair staring out the window.

I turned towards him a bit before speaking "I'm sorry if I got you in trouble this morning.. I didn't mean to-" before I could finish he cut in.

"Don't worry about it.. Your so small so I just figured I'd get him off your back.." He smirked and looked at me "but it'll cost you."

I just blinked then turned away "like hell I owe you a favor.." I crossed my arms over my chest then heard him laugh.

"I was wondering why he would hit on a tiny girl like you, your chest ain't even that big." He said with a chuckle.

I could feel my cheeks turn red and I looked at him "I-I'm not that small.. And don't look at my chest you creep.."

Before we could continue our little chat the teacher had thankfully started class.

As he spoke I took many notes and listened carefully to what he was saying. I knew I was already behind since I came in later in the year so I had to at least try and catch up.

After class I rushed out of the classroom to the next one. The day went on like this until the lunch bell rang.

Standing in the hall way alone I went to my locker and dropped off all the book I had gotten then continued to walk around the school. "This school is beautiful.." I said quietly to myself.

Biting my lip I stopped and blushed a bit 'I wonder where Laxus is..' I thought.

Laxus P.O.V

I leaned against the wall out side with Bickslow, Freed, and Evergreen. We were the only ones out here since mostly everyone was in the cafeteria.

"Laxus.. Ive heard a little rumor that you've taken a new pet.." Ever said in a slightly jealous tone.

Sighing as I looked at her and shrugged "not really.. Not that it matters to you."

After saying this I walk into the school not really paying attention until I saw someone just standing there.

Smirking at Kara I walk up behind her and lightly put my hand on her head "Oi aren't you suppose to be at lunch or somethin?"

She jumped then looked up at my hand. "I was just walking around.. What's it to ya?" She asked in a soft tone.

I rolled my eyes and looked around to see no one then looked back down at her "no wonder your so small you don't eat."

She turned towards me and puffed out her cheeks "I do too eat. It's just this schools food is so expensive.." She looked down as she finished.

Before I could finish I could hear someone call my name "Laxus!"

Kara's P.O.V

After hearing a females voice call for Laxus I moved away from him and kept my gaze at the ground.

"Laxus I've been looking everywhere for you!" The female said loudly as she attached herself to his arm.

"What is it. Can't you see I'm busy here." Laxus said in somewhat of a hateful voice.

Right when I looked up I saw her glaring at me. 'Uh oh..' I thought to myself.

"Girl can't you see were speaking here just go stare at the wall or something." After saying this she turned her head and smiled at Laxus "come on Freed and Bickslow are waiting." She gave a small tug on his arm but he ripped it away from her.

"Evergreen knock it off. If I didn't want to talk to her I wouldn't have walked over to her." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and glared at her.

Evergreen glared at me again before making a huff sound and walking away.

I looked at Laxus and frown "is she always that friendly?" I asked sarcastically.

He smirked at me and shrugged " only when I take an interest in someone.."

Before I could say anything the bell had rang and I dashed off to my next class.

No ones P.O.V

After the final bell Kara had stopped by her locker putting away the new books she had got and grabbing the ones she knew she had homework in.

"At least I did most of my work in the classes.." She mumbled to herself.

As she shut her locker she saw Laxus leaning against the locker next to hers.

Sighing she put her books in her bag then crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him "you gonna keep stalking me?" She asked.

"As if." He said dryly. He looked at her and smirked again. "You actually do the work they give?" He asked in a rude tone.

"Well yeah.. I have to be able to get into college somehow right?" She said as she fixed her bag. "I better go or I'll be late for my job. Bye Laxus." She gave him a smile and walked away from him.

He stopped for a moment and simply blinked. As he watched her walk away something inside him told him to go after her. "Hey wait!" He pushed himself off the locker and ran to catch up to her. "Let me walk you.."

She stopped and watched him run to her. After listening to what he said she smiled and shrugged "if you want.. Stalker." She said teasingly.

Laxus just stuffed his hands into his pockets and didn't say anything after that. He carefully watched her as they walked outside. 'She's so strange..' The thought to himself.

Chapter two.

No ones P.O.V.

Before the two could make it off school grounds a scarlet haired girl marched her way over to them.

"Laxus Dreyar! Stop right there!" She yelled to him.

Laxus stopped and groaned "shit.." Turning his head he looked to her then back at Kara.

The scarlet haired girl stopped in front of them and placed her hands on her hips "what is this I heard about you trying to beat up Sting?" She asked in a stern tone.

Kara looked back and forth between the two then just at the girl. 'Hey.. I saw her in that picture in the office..' She thought to herself.

Laxus just stared at her before speaking in a bored tone "he had it coming to him."

Before the girl could speak again Kara stepped infront of Laxus as if to protect him "um it's my fault.. That guy was making me feel uncomfortable and I guess Laxus caught on and he pulled him off of me.. If your going to scold anyone it should be me.." Kara blinked a few times in confusion to what she just did.

The scarlet haired girl looked at Kara then Laxus "I see.." She then looked back to Kara and smiled "my name is Erza. If you have any other problems please come to me. I will be happy to help." Erza held out her hand to Kara.

Kara smiled and took her hand "Kara Grace. It's nice to meet you."

After that Kara and Laxus began to start walking again. It was a silent walk though and it seemed far away from the school.

Laxus looked around then back to her 'she really works all the way out here..? I've barely even been to this side of town..' He thought to himself.

They started to approach a small coffee shop named 'Starlight'. Kara stopped and smiled at Laxus before speaking "well this is it. Thanks for walking me." Before she could finish speaking a girl with long blue hair ran out and hugged her.

"Kara where have you been?! Your late!" The blue haired girl said.

No ones P.O.V.

Before the two could make it off school grounds a scarlet haired girl marched her way over to them.

"Laxus Dreyar! Stop right there!" She yelled to him.

Laxus stopped and groaned "shit.." Turning his head he looked to her then back at Kara.

The scarlet haired girl stopped in front of them and placed her hands on her hips "what is this I heard about you trying to beat up Sting?" She asked in a stern tone.

Kara looked back and forth between the two then just at the girl. 'Hey.. I saw her in that picture in the office..' She thought to herself.

Laxus just stared at her before speaking in a bored tone "he had it coming to him."

Before the girl could speak again Kara stepped infront of Laxus as if to protect him "um it's my fault.. That guy was making me feel uncomfortable and I guess Laxus caught on and he pulled him off of me.. If your going to scold anyone it should be me.." Kara blinked a few times in confusion to what she just did.

The scarlet haired girl looked at Kara then Laxus "I see.." She then looked back to Kara and smiled "my name is Erza. If you have any other problems please come to me. I will be happy to help." Erza held out her hand to Kara.

Kara smiled and took her hand "Kara Grace. It's nice to meet you."

After that Kara and Laxus began to start walking again. It was a silent walk though and it seemed far away from the school.

Laxus looked around then back to her 'she really works all the way out here..? I've barely even been to this side of town..' He thought to himself.

They started to approach a small coffee shop named 'Starlight'. Kara stopped and smiled at Laxus before speaking "well this is it. Thanks for walking me." Before she could finish speaking a girl with long blue hair ran out and hugged her.

"Kara where have you been?! Your late!" The blue haired girl said.

Kara hugged the girl and patted her back. "Wendy I told Cana that I switched schools so I would to a bit longer to get here." She said in a gentle tone.

Laxus stood there and waited a bit before speaking up "well later Blondie.. See ya." And with that he started walking off.

Kara watched him and waved before heading inside to put her uniform on and start work. Looking out the shops window a small smile formed on her face. "What a great first day.." She said to herself as she do sighed clearing a table.

—

I hope you liked the fist Chapter! Until next time friends!


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back!**

 **Just so you know I will try my best to update the story every week.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter: two- the assignment.

 **disclaimer: I do not own fairytail, I just make up stories.**

—

After her shift Kara clocked out and took a seat in one of the booths. 'I should probably do some of my homework that I didn't finish in class..' She thought to herself.

A tall brunette woman slide **in** on the other side of the booth. "Hey Kiddo how was your first day of school?"

Kara smiled at Cana and shrugged "it was pretty good.."

Cana Alberona friends with Liza and Kara's mother in high school. Cana offered Kara a job in her coffee shop so she could help pay a few bills and so she can save up for college.

Cana laughed and shook her head "I dunno how you can do it kid.. Still working hard in school and not having a drink here and there. Just like your mom at this age."

Kara rolled her eyes and smirked "well it's what I have to do.." She said quietly then looked at the clock. "I better go.. I'll see you tomorrow." Kara slide out of the booth and waved to Cana.

Cana watched the blonde leave and she sighed "Tori you'd be proud of your daughter.."

On the walk home.

Kara put her headphones over her ears as she walked back to the house 'I still have to unpack.. Great..' She rolled her eyes at the thought.

As Kara was walking she noticed a few of her classmates sitting on a bench, one of them was Erza. As she neared them Erza looked at her and waved her over.

Kara pulled her headphones off so she could hear what she was saying. 'I wonder if she's going to scold me..' She nervously thought.

As she neared them she noticed a boy with salmon colored hair and a weird looking scarf, a girl with blonde hair and a side ponytail, one boy with dark hair only had pants on, a girl with blue hair with curls at the end creepily watching the shirtless boy, and finally a boy with blue hair and a wired tattoo around his eye.

Erza smiled at her and greeted her "Kara these are my friends. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, and Jellal."

Natsu laughed as she said the last one "Jellal and Erza are more then friends... they liiiiiiiike each other." He made sure to roll his tounge as he said the last part earning him a book to the face. "That hurt!" He whined as he rubbed his face.

Kara laughed and looked at each of them "I just transferred to your school.. I hope we can be friends.." She said shyly.

Lucy stood up and smiled at her "I saw you in my English class maybe we can sit next to eachother and then I can introduce you to my friend Levy!"

Kara nodded and smiled "I would like that.. I have to get going now still lots of unpacking to do." She waved to them before walking away.

A few blocks later she had finally made it. She opened the door and the smell of pizza hit her. Smiling she made her way to the kitchen, surprisingly most of the unpacking was done.

Liza smiled at the blonde and already had her a plate ready "pepperoni just how you like it." She handed Kara the plate and a cup. "There's apple juice in the fridge." She said turning back to work on whatever dessert she was working on.

Kara took the plate and smiled "ah you know me so very well." Setting the plate on the table she went to the fridge and poured herself a glass of apple juice then went to the table and sat down. Clapping her hands together and closing her eyes she happily said "thanks for the food!"

Liza glanced over at the blonde and had a warm smile. "So how was your day? Did you make new friends?" She asked as she added sugar to her dish.

Kara stopped and her thoughts went to Laxus. "I think so.." She said quietly as she put down her slice of pizza.

Hearing a tone in the blondes voice Liza got up and sat next to her "Kara.." Liza said with a concerned look.

Kara looked at Liza and smiled "don't worry Liz. I'm pretty sure I did.. His name is Laxus." She said with a warm smile.

Liza grabbed Kara's arm and squealed like a little girl "it's a boy?! I see a love interest coming on!" She was pretty my jumping up and down in her chair.

Kara gave a nervous smile as she watched her 'why did I tell her that..' She asked herself mentally.

After finishing dinner Kara helped with the dishes then headed up to her room which was unpacked for her "Liza you have way to much time on your hands.." She said with a smile.

In their two bedroom apartment Kara got the upstairs to herself. Her room was plain white with a decent sized closet. Her dresses, long sleeved shirts, hoodies and belts were neatly hung inside. Her dresser held all the rest of her clothes.

Kara opened her top dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of black sweats and a white tanktop. "Finally get to wear the good stuff.." She said quietly to herself.

After changing Kara finished what was left of her homework and ended up passing out .

—

The next morning

—

Liza looked to the stair case and sighed "I swear that girl would sleep the day away if I'd let her.." Getting up she went to the bottom of the stairs and looked up "Kara it's time to get up or you'll be late!" She called out.

Kara jumped up and looked around the room then looked to her clock "shit!" She said getting up and heading to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

After brushing her teeth she went back in her room to put on her school uniform. Looking in the mirror she slightly tilted her head 'maybe I should do something different..' She thought to herself.

Kara sighed and put the book she had taken out last night in her backpack then headed down the stairs.

Liza was at the kitchen table reading the paper and drinking her coffee when Kara had finally come down stairs. "Well good morning my sunshine. Toast is on the counter." She said without even looking up.

Kara grabbed the piece of toast and put it in her mouth as she got into the fridge to look for the apple juice. "Thanks Liz!" She said as she finished off the toast and poured herself a glass of juice.

Liza nodded and flipped the page of the paper. "You better hurry Kara." She said in a sleepy tone.

Kara looked over to her and smiled 'she never has been a morning person..' She thought to herself as she fished her juice. "Alright I'm off!" She said as she got up from the table and headed to the door.

Liza looked up to the blonde and smiled "have a good day sweetie." After saying this she looked back to the paper and continued reading.

Kara was out the door as Liza had said this but she already knew what she said. 'My second day.. Hopefully it'll be good..' She thought as she walked.

Kara had just gotten to the schools court yard when she heard the first bell ring. "Oh no!" She said running towards the doors.

The other students had started heading to their classes as Kara tried to get to her locker to get her books.

Right as Kara sat down in her seat the second bell had rung but the teacher hadn't shown up yet. And neither had Laxus..

Kara looked in his seat and he wasn't there. She let out a soft sigh then looked around the room.

Suddenly a ball of paper hit Kara's face and when she looked over to see who it was she saw Natsu smiling and waving at her.

Kara gave him a nervous smile and a small wave back. She felt a bit at ease knowing she knew someone in her class.

When she was about to get up Mr. Clive walked in with a cup of coffee "alright brats listen up! Today we are going to be working in groups of two. I trust you all can pick out your own partners, besides Natsu that is.." He said as he eyed the salmon haired boy.

Natsu stood up and slammed his hands on his desk "Come on Gildarts! I can pick my own partner!" He yelled as the whole class laughed.

Mr. Clive shook his head and sighed "Natsu sit down I was just joking. Anyway you have five minutes brats." And with that he went to his desk and started looking over papers.

Kara looked around as people started to pair up until she was all alone. 'Well isn't this great.." She thought to herself.

After four minutes passed the teacher looked up and saw almost everyone had paired up expect Kara. "Well Kara looks like you have Laxus as a partner if he ever decides to show up." As he got up the classroom door opened and Laxus had walked in.

Laxus handed the teacher a piece of paper then went to his seat. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

Mr. Clive looked over the paper then set it down on the desk "well Laxus your partners with Kara. The assignment is to learn five things about eachother then stand up in front of the class and tell us what you've learned."

Laxus glanced over at Kara then shrugged "alright whatever.." He said in a bored tone.

Kara looked at him then back to the front of the class. 'I hope we don't fail..' She thought to herself.

Mr. Clive leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes "you have until next Monday to come up with five things. That gives you Friday and the weekend."

And with that the class had many different conversations going, the only ones not talking were Kara and Laxus.

Kara turned towards Laxus and gave him a bright smile "hi again.." She said in a soft tone.

Laxus sighed and looked at her "what do you want?" He asked in a annoyed tone.

Kara tilted her head slightly as he asked her that "well we are partners.. So shouldn't we be getting to know each other?" She asked.

Laxus shrugged and closed his eyes again. 'Why is she so set on this..' He thought to himself.

Kara glared at him and gently tapped his arm "hey I don't want to do this either but I'm not going to fail this assignment just because your tired. Please Laxus just work with me here." She asked in a soft voice.

As if magic he faced her and looked right at her, but he still looked bored. "Alright let's get this over with.." He said in a deep voice.

Kara smiled and nodded "okay! Um I guess I'll go first.." She said as she thought of things about herself. "I really like music." She said quietly.

Laxus gave her a 'duh' type stare "well that's kinda obvious." He said.

Kara raised a brow at him as he said this "How so?" She asked.

Laxus looked at her backpack then her "there's music coming from the backpack." He said dryly.

Kara looked to her backpack then him "I guess your right.." She said quietly.

Laxus smirked and watched her "got anything else Blondie?" He asked.

Kara rolled her eyes at the nickname he gave her ever since yesterday "your blonde to ya know.. And why don't you try and come up with som-"

Right when Kara was about to finish the bell rang and everyone got up. She grabbed her backpack and waited for Laxus by the door.

Laxus looked down at her and smirked "waiting for me are you? I knew you liked me."

Kara blew a raspberry and shook her head "that's not it. I just want to get the assignment done." She said with a smile.

Laxus had dropped her off at her class and then went to his own. Most of his teachers were surprised to him actually in class, let alone in school.

The day was slow and nothing really happened. Lucy had found Kara though and introduced her to Levy and Gajeel.

Finally the lunch bell had rang and Kara was wandering to halls again like before. "I can't wait to get my paycheck today.." She said quietly to herself.

Laxus was now outside with Freed and Bickslow. He over heard them talking about Kara and he grabbed Bickslow by the shirt and slammed him into the wall. 'What the hell..?' He thought to himself.

—

To Be continued.

—


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Friends?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't not own Fairy Tail, I just make stories.**

—

After Laxus had slammed Bickslow into the wall Freed pulled him off of Bickslow and gave him a worried look.

Bickslow glared at Laxus and stepped towards him "what the hell man?!" He yelled.

Laxus was looking at him but wasn't really paying attention to what he had said. 'What's gotten into me..?' He thought to himself.

Bickslow shoved Laxus and glared at him "all I said is that she's strange! Why did you freak out?!" He yelled.

Laxus looked at him then at the sky "I don't have to answer that." He said leaning against the wall.

Bickslow said something under his breath but for the most part he kept his mouth shut.

Laxus started to walk away from the two to go back inside "I'll see you guys later.." He said in a annoyed voice. As he walked through the school doors her racked his mind to think why he'd do that.

As Laxus walked he stopped dead in tracks to see the girl he had been thinking of. She stood in front of the schools bulletin borad.

Kara had been reading the papers that informed what was going to be coming up such as festivals and fun razors for sports.

Laxus put his hand on top of her head and smirked "now Blondie if you don't eat lunch you'll never grow." He said in a husky voice.

Kara rolled her eyes and moved his hand from her head "i believe we've already had this conversation. And if you don't plan on talking to me about our assignment then I highly suggest you don't talk to me at all." She said as she started to walk away.

Laxus smirked as he watched her walk away "alright then let's talk about it." He called out to her which made her stop and look at him.

"Really?" Kara asked softly. She slowly made her way back to him and looked doubtful.

Laxus nodded and put his hands in his pockets as he looked at her "yeah. Here's something about me, I enjoy playing video games." He said with a smirk.

Kara raised and brow but then gave him a smile "hey me too. I usually spend my weekends playing." She said happily. "I live with my god-mother whose name is Liza." She said softly.

Before either of them could speak the bell had rang. The two had went their classes as the other students started flooding the hall that they were in.

At the very end of the day Kara had already started heading to work when a black cat with a yellow lightning bolt on the side had pulled up to her and rolled down the window.

Laxus had been the one driving the car and he pretty much stopped right next to her "get in." He said in a harsh tone.

Kara looked at him and shook her head "I feel like your kidnapping me.. Stalker.." She started walking again when he laid on the horn. "Fine! I'll get in.." She slowly went to the passengers side and got in.

And with that they were off. It was a very quiet ride, it felt awkward for Kara since she barely knew him but she had this strange feeling that she wanted to be near him.

In no time they were there. She held her backpack close to her chest and started to get out "thank you for the ride Laxus.." She said with a smile.

Laxus handed her a piece of paper with a phone number on it "if you need a ride call me.." He said harshly. After she shut the door he pulled out and raced off.

Kara watched him leave before walking inside and putting her uniform on. She was greeted by Wendy and Cana then she got to work.

After work was finished she looked at the paper Laxus had given her and debated weather she should call him or not. Pulling out her cellphone she put the number in and sent a text.

Kara: Thanks for driving me today :) it's Kara if you had t already guessed.

After pressing send she stared at the screen until she suddenly got a text back. 'That was fast..' She thought to herself.

Laxus: no problem. I thought it'd be faster then walking.

Kara: I really liked your car. It was cool.

Laxus: I guess.

Kara slightly glared at the screen and shook her head. "I better start walking.. It's already getting dark." Standing up and putting her phone in her jacket pocket she started to walk down the street.

After a few minutes she felt her phone start to vibrate, pulling it out of her pocket Kara smiled as she saw Laxus calling her.

Answering it and waiting for someone to answer Kara heard a deep voice on the other end "hey.." Laxus had greeted.

Kara kept walking as she talking to him "Hey what's up?" She said.

Laxus had huffed as he heard her "are you off work?" He asked.

Kara looked around as the street lights came on "Yeah I'm walking home now why?" She said.

Laxus got up and grabbed his keys "hold on I'm coming to get you." He said fast.

She laughed and shook her head "I'm fine. I'd rather walk." But as she said this he had already hung up. "How the hell is he going to find me..?" She asked herself as she walked.

Ten minutes had passed and a car pulled up to her, knowing it was Laxus she got in the car and looked at him "I could have walked you know." She said leaning back in the seat.

He simply shrugged and took off "alright your gonna need to direct me to your house." He said.

Kara told him which street to go to and they were there in no time.

Kara turned to him and blushed a bit "Laxus.. Since tomorrow is Saturday do you wanna come over so we can finish the assignment..?" She asked quietly.

Laxus didn't even look at her as she talked but he slightly smirked "yeah.. I'll be here are twelve so be ready." He said.

As Kara shut the door he had already taken off and was gone. "I'm glad he doesn't drive like that with me in the car.." She said quietly.

Kara walked up to the house and opened the front door, the house smelled like cookies and muffins. "Someone's been busy.." She said smiling as she made her way to the kitchen. "I'm home.." She said loud enough for Liza to hear her.

Win a smile Liza looked to the blonde and handed her a muffin with blueberries in it "welcome home Sweetie." She said cheerfully.

Kara took the muffin and happily ate it. "So your on a sweet trend now..?" The blonde asked after finishing her muffin.

Liza has a thing for cooking, she usually gets on something different every month. Last month she couldn't stop cooking seafood, which made Kara sick since she hates seafood. The month before that it was soups. Kara keeps telling her she should be a cook but she likes her writing.

Liza smiled and shrugged "it's whats calling me at the moment" she said as she put more cookies in the oven.

Kara shook her head but gave her a loving smile "well I'm going up stairs.." She said as she left the kitchen and went to her room.

Kara changed then looked out her window and bit her bottom lip. 'I hope tomorrow goes well..' She nervously thought to herself.

—

Hey friends! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm updating this early because I wanted you to get a feel on some of the characters so I'm just going to do a quick little thing about each one!

Name:Kara Grace.

Age:17

Height: 5'1

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Green/Blue(they change.)

Name: Liza McHart

Age:34

Height: 5'5

Hair color: light brown

Eye color: dark green

Name:Laxus Dreyar (I'm sure you already know but I thought I'd do it from my P.O.V)

Age:17

Height:6'3

Hair color: blonde

Eye color: dark blue.

As I add main characters to the story I will do a little thing about them as well.

Any way see you next week, or maybe sooner ;) ! See you friends!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: what just happened?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own fairytail I just make up stories.**

 **—**

The next morning Kara had gotten up at 8:30 A.M to take a shower and to get ready for her visitor that was coming around 12. She was slightly nervous about him coming to her house.

Pushing those nervous thoughts out of her head Kara pulled a pair of ripped skinny jeans out of her drawer and laid them on the bed. As she looked for a good shirt to go with them she gently tapped her chin "maybe I should wear a hoodie.." She said to herself.

Sighing Kara went to check her phone to see she had two text messages. 'Who could be texting me..?' She thought to herself.

Lexus:hey just making sure you aren't backing out.

Laxus: are you even up Blondie?

A smile formed on the blondes face as she read the messages. "Why is he up?" She asked out loud.

Kara: yes I am up I was just in the shower. And no I am not backing out. Are you Stalker?

Putting her phone back down she returned to her 'problem' of finding a good shirt to wear. After fifteen minutes of debating she finally picked a regular dark blue t-shirt that said 'Meh.' On it.

She quickly put the clothes on then went back to her phone. She smiled to see she had a message.

Laxus: do you mind if I come early. I have nothing better to do.

Kara: I don't mind! Come over whenever.

Laxus: be there in 10.

After ten minutes there was a knock on the door. Kara ran downstairs and blocked the door from Liza "I got it.." She said trying to look innocent.

Liza raised a brow and crossed her arms over her chest "Kara Mae Grace." She said in a stern tone. "What are you hiding from me." She finished.

Kara had told her that she invited the guys she told her about over since they had an assignment to do.

Liza laughed and went back to the kitchen "alright just keep the door open!" She said loudly.

Kara then turned and opened up the door to see Laxus looking around the yard. He wore a black t-shirt that should his muscles off, a pair of wore out jeans, and a pair of black converse. 'OH MY GOD! He looks so fine!" Kara mentally yelled in her head.

Kara moved out of the way and gave him a smile "Welcome! Come on in!" She said cheerfully.

Laxus walked in and looked around, their were many pictures hanging on the walls and many nick nacks around as well. He felt somewhat at home here. "Your really cheerful this morning.." He said in a tired voice.

'Well if you just saw a God you'd be happy to..' Kara thought to herself but then quickly mean tally slapped herself for think of it. "Just having a good day." She said as she shrugged.

Laxus looked the small blonde over and was slightly taken aback. 'This makes me wish we could wear normal clothes to school.. I can't wait for festival weeks..' He thought to himself.

Kara went down the hall and Liza met the two teens before they could go upstairs.

Liza looked at Laxus and smiled "and who might his be sweetie?" She asked Kara.

Laxus looked between the two and didn't know if he should introduce himself or just let Kara do it. When he opened his mouth to speak she had already started talking.

"Liza" Kara said softly "this is Laxus Dreyar. He and I are working on an assignment together.." She said with an annoyed tone.

Liza just smiled at the two and nodded "it's nice to meet you. If you happen to get hungry come down stairs and tell me." And with that she went back into the kitchen.

Laxus looked to Kara then to where the woman had went. He kept his mouth shut as he waited to see where they were going to go.

Kara sighed and headed to where the stairs were "we're going up here.." She said pointing up.

Laxus nodded and walked to the stairs and followed her when she went up. He had walked into a room that he assumed was her bed room. "Nice place.." He said quietly.

Kara sat at the bottom of her bed and looked at him "thanks I think.." She said. She wasn't sure if he was serious or if he was making fun of her.

Laxus took a seat on the edge of the bed and slowly began to look around the room. There was nothing out of the ordinary besides the size, he was used to a much larger room. "So.." He said in a husky voice.

Kara turned towards him and tilts her head slightly "so?" She said back to him. "I guess I'll go first.." She said softly as she thought.

Laxus didn't answer her just waited to hear what she had to say. He wanted to know more about her, it kinda freaked him out about having this feeling.

Kara thought for a few minutes before she spoke again, what do you tell someone about yourself? It's not like they want to know your whole life story, hell its not like you really want to tell it either. "My favorite colors are red, purple, and white." She said quietly.

Laxus just looked at her as he quickly commented "white isn't a color." There was no emotion what so ever in his tone.

Kara sighed and shrugged "and I don't really care what you have to say about that. Quit trying to stall for your turn." She said turning her glance to the window.

There was another long silence before Laxus had spoke again. "Uh.. I like the Star Wars series?" He said as if it was a question.

Kara smiled and laughed a bit "Liza likes Star Wars as well." She said as she looked at him.

Laxus didn't say anything more after that which made Kara feel a little bit ticked off. 'He makes it hard to hold a damn conversation..' She thought to herself.

The small blonde looked at the ground and thought "my favorite song is Angel with a shot gun by The Cab." She said quietly.

Laxus looked at her with slightly wide eyes "I like that song too.." He said softly.

Kara had started to play the song as the two talked. They talked about many random things, like how Laxus didn't really like school, how Kara kept moving from school to school, and at some point the two had started to dance and sing, well Kara was dancing as Laxus just mumbled the song.

Liza had brought them a little snack but in reality she wanted to see what the two were up to.

Liza stood there with a friendly smile on her face and she looked at Laxus. "So tell me about yourself Laxus, what do your parents do?" She asked softly.

Laxus wasn't going to answer but his voice had betrayed him. "I don't live with my parents, I live with my grandpa. He's the principle of the school." She said as he mentally slapped himself.

Kara looked at him with wide eyes "really?! That's kinda cool!" She said slightly bouncing up and down.

Laxus shrugged and looked at his phone. "I better get going.." He said standing up and making his way to the door.

Kara stood up as well and followed him "I'll walk you out!" She said in a childish voice.

The two had made it out of the front door and Laxus had stopped and looked back at her.

Kara waved to him and tilted her head a bit "hello? Earth to air head." She said in a soft voice.

Laxus blinked and looked down at her "hey Kara.." He said in a deep voice that sent chills over her body.

Kara smiled and put her hands behind her back "yes?" She said.

Laxus scratched the back of his neck as he spoke "you'd consider us.. Friends right?" He asked.

Kara blushed a little bit as she thought about it. 'Friends..?' She thought to herself. "Yeah. I guess so.. Your the only one I really know at school." She said quietly.

Laxus looked down at her and smirked "alright then you'll be hanging out with me at lunch from now on got it!" He said in a demanding tone.

Before she could speak again he had already headed to his car and drove off. "I.. Guess?" She said as she just stood there dumbfounded.

—

Monday Morning.

—

Kara had just finished getting ready for the day when she heard her cellphone start to ring. She already knew who it was. "Hey Laxus. What's up?" Ever since Saturday the two had been texting and calling quite often.

"Come outside. I don't want to waste gas." He barked into the phone.

Kara sighed as she listened to him "just come in. I'm eating breakfast before I go anywhere." She hung up and made her way downstairs.

Laxus had opened the door as she picked up her piece of toast and sat down at the table.

Kara looked at Liza who looked confused that someone was in their house. Kara mouthed 'it's Laxus' which made the older woman smile and return to her paper.

Laxus stormed into the kitchen with a slightly pissed expression "your going to be late." He barked again.

Liza laughed a bit and looked at him "this is what I deal with every morning Dear. She isn't a early riser I'm afraid."

Kara poked her bottom lip out at the two and tried to look innocent "alright alright I'm going.. Don't team up on me." She said as she got up.

Laxus and Kara both waved to Liza who gave thema warm smile "be safe guys." She said.

The two quickly made it to the school and they had earned many states for the students.

Once Laxus and Kara had went their own ways Lucy and Levy ran up to Kara with concerned looks.

Levy looked between Kara and the direction Laxus had went "Kara-chan are you and Laxus..." She blushed unable to finish her sentence.

Kara shook her head and slightly blushed "N-no we aren't like that.. We're just friends!" She put her hands up as if defending herself.

Lucy let out a sigh of relief before speaking "good. Laxus is a big time player. He goes around playing with girl's hearts like their nothing! Ugh that jerk makes me so mad!" Lucy kept a going on about how he was bad and she should stay away from him.

Kara looked back to Laxus who was with two other guys and that Evergreen girl. "I don't think he's that bad so far.." She said softly but wasn't heard due to Lucy's ranting.

When class started Laxus and Kara had went up to the class and had done very well considering they had mostly goofed off during their time that they were supposed to be preparing for this. The teacher was shocked that Laxus had actually did it.

The two had met again at lunch. They shared a set of headphones and Kara was helping with his math homework. As the bell began to ring Laxus had grabbed Kara's arm and pulled her close.

Kara blushed and looked at him, her heart felt like it was beating outside of her chest as she stared up at him. 'Is he going to..?' Her mind told her to push him away but her body wouldn't move.

Laxus brought his lips to her forehead and gently kissed it then as if nothing happened walked away.

Kara put her hand over where he had kissed her and stared at him walking away. 'W-what just happened..?' She thought to herself.

—–—

Thank you for reading friends! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm thinking about posting every three days, but if I don't follow through with that I will for sure post once a week. Until next time friends! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: A Sign.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail I just make up stories.**

After school Kara had the day off work so she went home. Laxus hadn't talked to her since lunch which was fine with her. She needed time to think anyway.

When she got home there was a note on her bedroom door from Liza..

K,

Went to get a few things at the store, bringing home Chinese tonight. Love you.

Liza.

Kara took the note off then walked in setting her bag on the ground next to the door. Flopping down on the bed and hugged her pillow and sighed. 'That was so odd today..' She thought to herself.

As Kara thought to herself she had slowly started to fall asleep. She hard moved her face more into the pillow and let her thoughts slowly drift away as sleep had taken over.

After a few hours Kara had woken up to a dark room and the only light coming from her cellphone. 'Maybe it's Liza..' She thought.

After opening up the phone it had reveled three missed calls and four texts. 'Laxus?' She thought confused.

Laxus: hey.

Laxus:you mad at me?

Laxus: hello?

Laxus: are you okay?

Kara sighed and put her phone back down and smashed her head to the pillow and shut her eyes. Hearing the sound of her phone vibrate she put the pillow over her head and let out a groan.

After a few minutes she had finally gotten up to see she had a missed call from Laxus again. Picking up the phone she had press the call button and put the phone to her ear.

A few rings later a husky and slightly annoyed voice could be heard from the other line. "What happened to you?" He barked into the phone.

Kara bit her bottom lip to hold in the laughter. "I was taking a nap.." She said after she had sobered up. 'This is unlike him.." She thought to herself.

Laxus had mumbled something but she couldn't make out what he had said. "Well I've been trying to get ahold of you. You left your book in class today, Erza couldn't find Ya so she gave it to me." He said.

Kara got up and went to her bag which only had her math book in it "can you drop it by?" She asked as she put her bag back down.

"What do I look like a book service to you or somethin?!" He barked into the phone again but the sound of his keys gave him away "the door better be unlocked when I get there." He said before hanging up.

Kara sighed and put her phone back down and looked out her window "guess he's in a bad mood." She said quietly to herself.

Making her way down stairs Kara went to the door to make sure it was unlocked then went to the kitchen to get herself a glass of apple juice. The sound of the door opening and shutting, well slamming, made her jump slightly.

Laxus came around the corner and he dropped the book on the kitchen table "You should stop being so air headed Blondie, you'll make it seem true about what they say about blonde girl." He said as he pulled a chair out and sat down.

Kara looked at him and leaned over the counter "I was in a hurry to get home okay? And I'm not stupid if that's what your trying to tell me." She said eyeing him.

He smirked and leaned back "whatever you say Blondie."

Rolling her eyes she brought her glass over to the table and sat down next to him. "You in a bad mood?" She asked quietly.

He gave her a confused look and shook his head "not really." He said in a deep voice.

Kara looked at him but didn't say anything. She took a small sip of her juice then she opened up her book "do you want anything to drink?" She asked.

Laxus crossed his arms over his chest and smirked "a beer would be nice."

Kara looked at his and shook her head "not here it won't." She said standing up and taking her book up stairs.

Laxus got up and followed her and laid himself on her bed "you worry to much about school." He said quietly.

Kara smiled as she put her book down and looked at him "and you worry to less about school." She said as she put her hands behind her back.

Laxus stayed quiet for a few minutes then got up "I better go.. I'll be here in the morning to pick you up.." He said before leaving the room.

Kara looked out her window and watched him get in his car, he sat there for a bit before taking off.

An hour later Liza had came home and the two girls ate happily. At the end they picked up their cookies and broke then open, Kara always ate the cookie before reading the piece of paper inside. She never really believed them anyway.

After finishing her cookie she finally read it and her eyes slightly got bigger.

'A friend is in need but they won't tell you. Keep your eyes open.'

Kara looked at Liza and thanked her for the food before running up to her room and grabbing her phone. "Nothing.." She said as she opened it. Finding Laxus she pressed the call button and with in one ring he had answered.

"What do you want?" He asked in his usual asshole tone.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked softly as she held the phone.

Laxus didn't answer for many minutes. When he did he sounded different "not really but I'll be alright.."

Kara had held her breath as she waited for his answer but wasted no time replying "come pick me up." She said.

"Don't have my car Blondie. Turns out my grades ain't good enough for a car. Sorry." He said quietly.

Kara shook her head as she listened to him "this is why school is important.." She whispers then she speaks up "what are your grades right now?" She asked.

Laxus rolled his eyes but didn't make a snappy come back. "Mostly Fs. That assignment we did got me to almost a D in that class.

Kara grabbed her note book and a pen and started writing down what he could do to improve his grades "okay. Tomorrow come by my house before school and on the way we'll talk about this. I've decided I'm going to help you weather you like it or not."

Laxus stayed silent again for a few minutes before quietly saying "whatever.." Then hung up.

Kara shut her phone then continued thinking of things he could do. But after an hour of working the blonde had fallen asleep.

—

Tuesday Morning

—

The next morning Kara had gotten up earlier then what she normally did and was going over her notes that she had made the night before.

Walking down stairs she had made herself a bowl of cereal and poured herself a glass of juice.

Liza looked up from the book she was reading and stared at the blonde "what are you doing?" She asked in a worried tone.

Kara sat down at the table and looked back at her "well I'm eating breakfast and drinking juice." She said with a confident nod.

Liza sat down the book and laughed a little bit "but sweetie your up early. You are never up early."

Kara shrugs and looks into her juice "well I'm going to help Laxus out today and I wanted to be up and ready" she said quietly.

Liza looks confused at first but then has a smile. "You like him." She said as she opened her book up again.

Kara's eyes darted up and shook her head "no I don't. He is just a friend." She said quickly.

Liza smiled even wider and continued to read her book "yeah right." She said quietly.

Kara started to eat her cereal and shakes her head no. Right as she swallows she hears the door open and close.

Laxus came around the corner and saw the two at the table. He dropped his bag at the door then sat down "I'm here like you said." He said quietly.

A smile came across Kara's face as she looks at him and tosses the note book to where he was "perfect here are the things you can do to improve your grades." She said softly.

Laxus took a look at the note book then looked at Kara with a confused expression "spend an hour or two a night working on home work? Take notes in class? What do you take me for?" He asked.

Kara laughed and shook her head "I guess you don't want your car back." She said before taking a bite of her cereal.

Laxus huffed and just tore the page out and folded it up "fine. I guess if it gets my car back.." He mumbled.

Kara had finished her breakfast and put the dishes in the sink "it'll be fine I told you I'd help you." She said quietly as she washed them.

Laxus didn't answer. 'Why the hell would she care what happens to me..' He thought to himself.

—

I am so sorry for the late update friends! I've had a lot of birthdays going on and my sisters gender reveal party and my other sister gave me a little nephew! I will be updating as much as I can for make up for the lost time I missed. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: Where are you?**

Hello friends! This chapter will be a few weeks later in story time. I wasn't really sure about doing the day by day thing. I also want to thank you to the two reviews I got! It really made my day and made me really want to continue the story. I have really big plans for this story. And just so you guys know I will never ask you to review the stories I make, if you want to leave a review then that's fine and if you don't that's perfectly fine. Anyway enjoy this chapter friends!

—

A few weeks after Laxus had gotten his car taken away by his grandpa Kara had been more then determined to help him get his grades up, which was a pain for him.

He had been more into the books then his usual. He was some what happy that he got to spend more time with Kara but wasn't to happy that it was for school.

This had not gone unnoticed by the school either. The other students were shocked that Laxus had taken a liking to this girl. Bickslow had even commented about it to him a few times.

On Monday morning Kara had noticed that Laxus hadn't come to school today and he didn't come by the house as usual. She figured he was already at the school but turns out he was either not showing up or was late.

As Kara got to her locker Lucy and Levy had cut her off to greet her.

Lucy smiled and waved to her "hey Kara! Looks like your alone today." She said cheerfully.

Levy looked around then looked at Kara "yeah you are alone today Kara-chan. Where's Laxus at?" She asked.

Kara gave them both a warm smile and shrugged "I guess so. I have no clue where he is, he was suppose to pick me up at my house this morning but he didn't show up." She explained softly.

Lucy let out a small gasp and covered her mouth "Kara.. Did you not get my warning?" She said.

Kara nods and gives them a both a warm smile "yes I got it but I see goodness in him.. If you have a problem with my being friends with him then I guess you'll have to learn to deal with it or just not talk to me." After saying this she side stepped them and noticed many students were now whispering about what just happened.

After getting into her locker Kara went to her first class and sat down in her seat. Shortly Natsu sat next to her and gave her a big goofy smile

"Hey Katty!" He said loudly and looked at her.

Kara gave him a small smile and shook her head "my name is Kara. And hello Natsu, it's good to see you again."

The two talked until the teacher came into the room, even though Natsu complained about wanting to sit next to Kara he was forced back to his seat.

The day went by slowly without Laxus there but it gave Kara a chance to get know of the others. She had learned that Juvia and Gray had started dating not to long after she had met them.

"Oh my Juvia thought for sure Kara was dating Laxus." Juvia said looking at the blonde with wide eyes.

Kara's cheeks flared as she shook her head "no.. We are not dating, just friends." She said in a rush.

Lucy glared at Kara and huffed "then why do you hang around him? He's just a deadbeat who only go into the school cause his grandpa put in a good word. He should be in with the lower class." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Kara looked at Lucy and stood up "lower class? Excuse me? I'm what you would call 'lower class' and I'm here aren't I? It doesn't matter what 'social rank you are in high school, when you get thrown out into the real world your at the bottom. Your only here because your parents got money right?"

Lucy didn't say anything after Kara had finished. She just stares at the girl with wide eyes and then looks down.

Kara sighed and sat back down "I like you and everything Lucy but you shouldn't make snap judgements about people like that.." She said quietly.

Before anything else could be said over the speaker the principles voice could be heard "Kara Grace to the office please."

Kara had gotten up and timidly made her way to the office.

'Where's my backbone now..' She thought to herself as she walked in.

Makarov looked at the blonde and then looked away "I know how close you are to my grandson Laxus.."

'Oh no...' Kara thought as she listened to him.

—-—

Sorry for the short chapter friends! My nephew has been taking up a lot of my time recently. I will keep trying my best!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: What happened.**

Hey friends! Ready for another chapter?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail in anyway :( I just write stories of it.

—

Kara took a step closer to him and felt her heart beat pick up "um sir.. What exactly happened to Laxus..?" She asked quietly.

Makarov looked at the girl and sighed "well.. Last night his father came by.. It was just horrible.." The short man sighed and shook his head. "He asked me to talk to you and was wondering if you would go by the hospital today." He asked as he handed her a folded up piece of paper.

Kara took the paper and nodded "of course I will.." She said quietly as she opened the paper up to read what was inside. She let out a small sigh as she read the address and then looked back to him "if it's alright I'm going to take off for the rest of the day.."

The principle nods and returns to his desk and waves her out "you better get going then." He said softly.

The blonde then rushed out of the office and to the front doors of the shook where she is stopped by Natsu.

The salmon haired male steps in front of her and gives her a goofy smile "Hey Katty! What's up?" He asks cheerfully

She gives him a small smile and shakes her head "still Kara.. And I was just leaving." She said as she side steps him to make contact with the door.

Natsu grabs her arm and tilts his head "what's wrong?" He asks sincerely.

"Just some family things," she said quietly but smiles "I'll see you tomorrow alright?" She said softly then runs out of school.

After leaving a confused Natsu behind Kara ran down the street frantically looking around for the right streets.

As it started to get dark Kara stood outside the hospital.

After taking a deep breath she calmly walks in and goes to the front desk and explains who she's looking for.

A nurse walks her down the hall and stops after walking in "Mr. Dreyar, you have a visitor." The nurse said softly before leaving.

As Kara entered the room a man with black hair pushed passed her out of the room but stopped and looked her up and down.

"Ah.. So your the little tramp he's been with." The male said in a dark voice.

Out of no where she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Call her a tramp again and I'll put you in the bed next to me." Kara felt all of the hairs on her neck stand up and a nervous feeling in her stomach.

The dark haired males face twisted and he took a step towards the two until Kara finally spoke up "um sir.. You should probably go now, your causing a scene." She said in a soft voice but she felt Laxus pull her back and put her behind him.

After an awkward few minutes of the males staring the stranger finally left.

Kara let out a sigh of relief and noticed Laxus having a hard time standing up so she put his arm around her shoulder and helped him to the bed.

Laxus laid down and put his hand on his stomach "are you alright Blondie? Did he hurt you?"

Kara smiled and nodded "I'm fine. And no he didn't hurt me." She said as she pulled a chair next to his bed.

At first glance she didn't notice anything wrong with him but now that she was really looking at him she saw a purple bruise on his left eye, a busted lip, and from what she could tell someone was wrong with his stomach.

The small blonde tilts her head a bit before speaking "so what happened?" She asked softly.

Laxus sighed and lend back before speaking "well my old man.. The guy you just saw.. Came by my Grandpas house and was pissed that I didn't have any money to give him. Then after a few words I told him I was leaving and then your name got brought up and I hit him.."

Kara's eyes widened as she listened to his story and she nervously twirled a strand of her hair.

"Well.. At least I got a few hits in before he.. Well you see. My grandpa wasn't home when it had happened so he had no idea." Laxus looked at Kara and then the floor. "It's whatever now.." He said quietly.

Kara got up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry.." She whispered softly to him.

Laxus didn't respond, all he did was wrap his arm around her waist.

The two stayed like this for a while until Laxus pushed her away.

Nervously sitting back down in her seat Kara cleared her throat and looked around the room.

Laxus cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um Kara there's something I wanna ask ya.." He said in a low voice.

Oh my goodness! I haven't posted in so long! I'm sorry! I was dealing with the moving mumbijumbo.. :( but at least it's on now! I plan on posting another chapter tonight or tomorrow to make up for my lateness! Well thank you for reading! And if you haven't already (that is if you like reading this story) go check out my new story of my version of the new generation of fairy tail!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys as promised here's the next chapter! I really hope your enjoying this story as much as I am!

 **Chapter 8: Deep in thought.**

Diclaimer: I don't own fairy tail :( I just write fanfiction..

Kara blinked a few times as she listened and her heart beat went up a bit. 'What does he want to ask..?' She thought to herself.

Laxus sighed and handed her a piece of folded paper "can you give this to Mr. Clive?" He asked quietly.

Kara stared at the paper then looked at him. "Yeah of course." She said softly. 'That.. Why was that a disappointment?' She thought.

After a few more minutes of talking and laughing the nurse came in and asked Kara to leave. Kara told Laxus that she would be back tomorrow after school.

As Kara exited the building she was grabbed and pulled into a black car. She only recognized the man who was Laxus' father.

The dark haired man smirked at the girl and waved the other men away. "So your Kara Grace? I thought you'd be a bit.. More.." He said in a dry time.

'What a charmer..' Kara said sarcastically in her head.

"My name is Ivan Dreyar." He continued "I think it'd be best if you stopped seeing my son." He said coldly.

Kara gave him a confused look and shook her head "I don't think that's best. If you hadn't noticed he started to a lot better in school. Isn't that what a parent wants for their child?" She asked in a annoyed tone.

Ivan's face went from cocky to dark as he spoke "just stop seeing my son or he'll be in here more often. Do you want to be responsible for that miss Grace?"

Kara felt her heart stop as he threatened Laxus. 'What is this feeling..?' She thought to herself and then slowly nodded "I understand.. Just don't hurt him anymore." She said quietly.

Ivan grinned and nodded "I'll have my eye on you miss Grace."

Kara got out of the car and looked at the hospital then started walking back to her house.

The Next Day

Kara slowly made her way to school still thinking about what happened last night. She wasn't to sure of what to do.

When she got to school she was stopped but her pink haired friend, Natsu.

"Hey Katty! Why do you look so down?" He asked cheerfully.

Before she could answer someone had smacked the back of his head.

Gray sighed and shook his head "you bonehead if she wanted to talk about it she would." He said coolly.

"Why would you hit someone Stripper?! That could seriously hurt someone!" Natsu said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Before they could finish... Or continue their fight Kara had started to giggle.

"Hey! Katty finally cracked a smile!" Natsu said rather loudly.

Gray shook his head as he corrected him "Kara.. Her name is Kara flamebrain."

Kara had decided to explain what had happened but left out the part of Ivan threatening her.

They both told her that they would meet her after school. Which she was fine with and gave them the address of her work place.

Later that day: Gym:

Kara was still in the changing room getting dressed for gym. She never really like gym.

As she walked out Levy and Lucy ran towards her and smiled.

"Hey girl!" Levy said cheerfully.

"Hey wanna hang out with us?" Lucy asked.

Kara smiled and waved to them and nodded "hey guys! That sounds like a great idea." She said looking around to the other classmates.

She recognized Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel and Sting.

'That's the guy from the first day.. The guy that Laxus protected me from..' Kara thought to herself. She shook her head and gently slapped her cheeks to clear her head.

Out of no where Kara felt a gentle poke on her cheek, she glanced to the side to see Levy.

"You okay?" Levy asked softly.

"Yeah just got lost in thought.." Kara said with a smile.

The three walked around the gym as the rest of the class played basketball.

The whole time Kara felt like she was being watched which made her feel uncomfortable. 'I wish this class would end..' She thought to herself.

While in thought Kara wasn't paying attention and was brought out of thought when she was nail in the gut with the basketball.

Gray and Natsu ran over and helped Kara up while Lucy was yelling at Sting until Gajeel pulled her back.

"What the hell Sting?! She wasn't even near you!" Natsu yelled.

A dark haired male looked towards the ground as Sting answered "eh I didn't see her." He said boredly.

Kara blinked a few times as she noticed things started to go black. 'Uh oh.. But what about Laxus..'

Sorry to close this chapter like this guys :( I'm just so tired. I'll continue tomorrow!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: stuck in a fairytail? Part 1**

Hey friends! Ready for the next chapter? I'm doing something a bit different and I hope you enjoy it! And please don't question about the characters and why they are the way they are, like I said I'm just testing this out.

Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail sadly :( just someone who writes fanfictions.

Kara laid there in a dark room when all of the sudden she felt a soft tap on her shoulder and a soft voice calling out to her.

"Kara? Kara are you okay?" The voice asked.

Kara slowly opened her eyes and looked around. 'This.. This is not the gym...' She thought to herself then she looked at a familiar face, Juvia was dressed in a blue ratty old looking dress with a dirty apron.

"Kara are you okay? You fell pretty hard.." Juvia said softly and looked the blonde over.

Kara looked down at her clothes and saw that she was wearing a light pink ratty dress with a slightly dirtied apron. "I-I'm fine.." She said quietly.

Juvia smiled and hugged Kara "oh I'm so glad! You were out for a few minutes! I.. I didn't know what to do if you were..." Juvia squeezed the blonde and sniffled a bit.

Kara patted the bluenettes back and smiled "I'm fine. Um would you mind telling me where Gray and Natsu are? Oh Lucy and Levy too." Kara asked.

Juvia pulled back and looked terrified by the names that had left the blondes lips.

"Kara you know we aren't suppose to say the royals names. You could get a three days in the cold room." Juvia whispered and looked around to see if anyone had heard.

Kara gave her a confused look and tilted her head "what? Are you serious?"

Juvia put the back of her hand on the blondes head and have her a concerned look. "Are you sure your okay?" Juvia asked.

Kara looked at her then around the room, they seemed to be in a mid-evil like room with odd looking things. 'Okay... So I'm in an alternate world or something..? And our friends aren't our friends? Where am I?' Kara thought to herself.

Juvia quickly stood up and pulled Kara to her feet "the Mistress is coming! Stay quiet and we'll be okay! Just do what I do."

After she said this a very familiar face came into the room.

'Evergreen?!' Kara screamed in her head. 'This is just great..' She thought.

"Hello maids. I see you haven't finished dusting the cobwebs away.." Evergreen said as she circled the two.

Juvia bowed her head and spoke in a quiet voice "I'm sorry Miss.. I fell while trying to reach for one and Kara-"

Before Juvia could finish Evergreen interrupted "did I ask for excuses?! No. Get it done or its fifty lashes for the both of you!" She snarled.

"Give it a break Ever." A husky voice said outside the door, the same blonde hair, blue eyes, scar over the one eye, and the same tone Kara had grown so fond of. But something seemed off?

"Oh Laxus! Honey do you see these webs? This just won't do." Evergreen pouted as she pointed to the webs.

Kara stood there starstruck. She couldn't take her eyes off of him.

Laxus walked further into the room and examined the webs and scowled "it ain't that bad. And if she fell how do you expect her to clean it up if she's on the ground?"

Evergreen huffed and stomped back in the house.

Laxus sighed and turned to leave but stopped and glanced at the two. For a split second his eyes met Kara's.

Juvia grabbed the small blondes arm and gently tugged "come on.. We better start cleaning up the dishes.."

Kara stared into his eyes for a few more seconds then looked to Juvia and nodded "y-yes.." She said quickly following Juvia, leaving Laxus standing there alone.

In the cottage.

Evergreen stomped into the room that she shared with her younger sister, Sherry.

"Those maid could use a good beating!" Evergreen screamed.

Sherry brushed her fingers through her hair as she replied "they could use some more love."

"You always say that and it pisses me off!" Ever screamed as she grabbed a glass vase and smashed it into the ground.

"Your lucky that wasn't one of my crystal Vases Evergreen." A dark voice said from the shadows.

Ultear stepped out from the shadows and glared at the two. "Evergreen you should be more worried about your wedding with Laxus then some lowly Maids. Understood?" She said coldly.

Evergreen stomped her foot but gave a short nod.

"This is our only chance to get close to the princes.. With Laxus as their cousin if we take out the princes then he will have a right away to the throne instead of those tramps they call princesses." Ultear explained.

Sherry giggled and clapped "it must be love!" Sherry said happily.

The two other females looked at her then eachother.

Ultear cleared her throat and walked over to the window. "Girls. The ball invitations should be coming soon. Be sure to look your best if you wish to rule."

Back with Juvia&Kara

Kara had come clean with Juvia about everything.

Juvia stared at her and laughed "Kara you can't be serious. You expect me to believe that you aren't really you."

Kara sighed and shrugged "I don't know.. One minute I was walking with Levy and Lucy and the next I wake up here."

Juvia put a hand in the blondes shoulder "well let's say for a moment I believe you, how do you plan on getting back?" She asked.

Kara looked at her and shook her head "I don't know.."

Before they could finish two Royal guards walked up to them and handed them a piece of paper.

"Good day ladies. Could you please give this to the Mistress of this... Home." He said glancing at the place then back at them.

Juvia bowed to him and nodded "of course." She said.

"Have a nice day." He said before walking away.

Juvia then smiled and waved "I'll be back. You stay here and collect your thoughts."

And with that Juvia had left Kara. It was a peaceful place, where ever this was.

Kara had laid back in the grass and felt a nice gentle breeze blow.

After what seemed like forever she finally heard someone's voice but it wasn't Juiva.

"Oi Blondie, if you lay there you could get trampled." A deep husky voice said... Well more like barked.

Kara sat up and stared up at this world's Laxus.

'Alright girl remember this isn't your Laxus.. Keep it cool.' She thought to herself. "Um.. Uh.."

She mentally face palmed herself 'smooth Kara.. Smooth..'

He held out his hand to her and scoffed "get up." He said.

She timidly grabbed his hand and he pulled her up to her feet. "T-thanks.." She managed to get out.

Laxus smirked and looked her over "I've seen you around with that stalker girl right?"

Kara nodded and bows "um yes sir. But isn't 'stalker' a bit harsh." She said.

Laxus chuckled and shrugged "eh she's always creeping on my cousin Gray." He said.

"So she has a thing for him here too.." Kara thought aloud.

"What?" Laxus asked in confusion.

"Oh nothing. So um won't I get in trouble for talking to you or something?" She raised a brow as she asked this.

Laxus chuckled again and shook his head "not if I come up with an excuse for you. I'm sure you know my name but what is yours?" He asked.

Kara gave a small smile and put her hands behind her back "my name is..." She paused for a moment and thought about weather she should really tell him her name.

Before either could answer Evergreen could be heard calling for Laxus.

Laxus let out a groan as he listened to her then looked at Kara. "I'll meet you here again later." He said in a whisper before walking away.

After he was gone a bright light blinded Kara and a short man was standing before her.

"There you are! Sorry I'm late my dear I got caught up in paper work. " the short old man said.

'He looks like the principle..' Kara thought to herself as she stared at him.

"My name is Makarov, I am your fairy godfather."

"Um isn't there suppose to be a fairy godMOTHER?" Kara asked in confusion.

"LISTEN UP BRAT! I DIDNT WANT TO COME HERE BUT IF I DIDNT IS BE STUCK WITH MORE PAPER WORK! So deal with your fairy godfather!" After his little freak out he cleared his throat and pulled out a wooden wand "you should go back to where you belong now."

Kara smiled and nodded before Juiva came running and yelling.

"Drat!" Makarov said before disappearing.

"Kara! Great news! The mistress said if we get all of our chores done tomorrow we can go to the Ball tomorrow!"

'This story.. Am I really being Cinderella right now? Someone help me...' Kara thought to herself.

To Be Continued..

Oddly enough I really enjoyed writing this! I hope that you liked it as well! Anyway thank you for reading friends! Feel free to follow and fav but if not that's cool as long as you enjoyed the story! See you soon!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Stuck in a Fairytil?! Part 2.**

Hey friends! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

P.S. Oh my goodness! I am back! I am so sorry guys for not posting in FOREVER! -; I will make it up to y'all ASAP! I already have the next two chapters typed up and ready to go! And I will be posting in my other story sometime today! Thank you for your patience and support guys! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail I just wright fanfictions.

Kara stared at Juiva who was still going on about the Ball.

"You aren't friends with any mice right?" Kara asked.

Juvia squealed and shook her head "ew no!" She said with a grossed out look on her face.

Kara laughed at the face Juvia made and then poked her "it was only a joke."

Juvia smiled and grabbed Kara's hand "come on we better go finish our chores so we can start on our dresses!"

Later that night

The lady's of the house had Kara and Juvia busy all day. Luckily the two did finish in time to start on their dresses. Considering Kara had no idea what she was doing she didn't finish in time but she told Juvia to go ahead without her.

Juvia had a beautiful blue dress with light blue lace on the trims. Her hair was up in a neat bun that was held together with beads. She was gorgeous.

"You look amazing Juvia!" Kara exclaimed.

Julia's cheeks were tinted with a light pink as she looked to the ground "ah thank you Kara. I can still help you with your dress if you want so you can come too."

The blonde smiled as she pushed her friend to the door "you could miss the dance if you do that. Besides I'm not really into dancing anyway."

After Juvia had left Kara had started to clean up the things they had used to make Juvia's dress. But as she did a blinding light engulfed the room and the short man had appeared again

Kara stopped cleaning and looked over to the man. "Oh your here to send me back right?" She asked in a hopeful tone.

Makarov let out a long annoyed sigh as he shook his head "actually the boss asked me to help you out so you can go to the dance... She thinks it'll be for the best.." He said as he made his wand appear.

Kara scowled as she spoke "but what about-"

Before she could finish Makarov cut her off "LISTEN HERE BRAT! YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY THAT THE BOSS EVEN NOTICED YOUR EXISTENCE! NOW BE QUIET AND LET ME MAKE YOU PRETTY!" He shouted.

Kara let out a sigh as she listened to him. 'So I'm not pretty as I am...?' She thought to herself.

Makarov cleared his throat and waved his wand around "okay now first you'll need something to take you there..." He said as he carefully looked around "ah here we go." He went outside and pointed his wand at a box that had a bit of rope by it "give me a carriage!" He said in a booming voice.

A few seconds after the box started to form into a carriage and the rope as the wheels. It was actually quite pretty.

Makarov still didn't look satisfied and groaned. "We still need horses and a driver..." He grumbled as he tapped his chin and glanced around. He had spotted four birds in the bird bath and pointed his wand at them "you shall be the horses for the carriage!" He said as they transformed into beautiful white horses.

Kara glanced at them and the carriage. She then glanced down at her clothes and bit her bottom lip. 'I wonder what the dress will look like.' She thought.

As the blonde was caught up in her thoughts Makarov had seen a cat and turned it into the carriage driver.

Turning towards the girl Makarov looked a bit troubled. "Now what will I do with you.." He said aloud.

He then pointed his wand at her and smiled "maybe.. This!"

After saying this her hair was put into a ponytail that was held up by a pink ribbon. Her dress was sleeveless and a light pink color, the shoes she had on were made of glass and a sliver bracelet was on her left wrist.

"I'm sure you are aware of what time you'll need to leave the ball?" He asked as he tucked away his wand.

Kara nodded as she looked at the bracelet and then the carriage "if I do this then I can go back right?" She asked softly.

Makarov shrugged and started to fade away. "Once you do what you are suppose to then you'll go home."

And with that she was left alone. She got into the carriage and they were off to the ball.

At the ball

Once Kara got out of the carriage she glanced around and saw Gajeel and Jellal were standing guard at the main entrance. 'So those two are in this world as well huh?' She thought to herself as she made her way past them.

Kara saw many faces that she had seen in her school. They all seemed exactly the same but somehow very different.

After she had entered the ball room she noticed two very familiar faces, bickering back and forth like normal.

"Will you calm down flame brain! We're at a party, I don't need you embarrassing me!" Gray yelled.

"I wanna dance! These parties ain't no fun if we can only dance at certain times! Look at all them!" Natsu yelled as he pointed to the ones who were dancing. "Their dancing ain't they?!"

Kara let out a small giggle as she watched them. 'Well I guess some things will never change..' She thought.

A sudden tap on the shoulder brought her out of her thoughts. Looking to see who it was Kara felt her face get hot.

Laxus was standing right next to her but wasn't looking at her. "Oi Blondie. I talked to your friend and she said that you weren't gonna come. Changed your mind?" He asked in a low voice.

Kara quickly looked at the ground and shrugged "I guess.." She said quietly.

"Walk with me." He said as he grabbed her by the arm and gently lead her outside.

Kara could tell her face was beat red as he lead her away from the party.

The two were now heading towards a maze like area that was placed in the gardens. It was huge and there were red roses everywhere inside the maze.

Kara's gaze went just about everywhere as she took in the sights. 'This is beautiful..' She thought to herself.

Laxus looked down and smirked "your first time being in the gardens?" He asked.

Kara nodded as she glanced around making sure to not look at him.

Laxus let out a low chuckle and picked one of the many red roses that were around, being careful to not touch the thorns. "Careful.." he said as he handed it to her.

Looking towards his her bright green orbs were drawn to the rose and then to him. "Ah.. thank you.." Kara said quietly as she took the rose.

After that the two just walked not really saying much. After a few minutes they had stopped by the largest fountain in the garden, the music from the ball could still clearly be heard.

Holding his hand out to her Laxus cleared his throat then spoke "wanna dance..?" He asked.

Kara sat the rose down then nodded. "I would love to dance." She said softly as she took a hold of his hand.

The two made smartass comments back and forth the whole time they danced. Before they knew it the clock tower had began to chime.

Kara quickly looked at the clock and her face turned white. "It's already midnight?! I'm sorry but I have to go!" Picking up the rose she started to run away.

Laxus stood there confused but quickly ran after her "wait!" He called out.

As Kara rounded a corner everything went white and fuzzy.

"My sweet child..." a females voice could be heard but no could be seen.

"Who are you..?" Kara asked.

"My name is not important.. I must thank you for cooperation tonight.. I will call you back to this world someday.. until then Kara."

"Wait!" Kara yelled but it was to late. Everything went black.

To be continued..

Again guy I'm sorry for the super late update! Thank you for your support through out the story so far. It means a lot to me! Until next time friends!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: An Off Day.**

Hey friends! Hope that you'll enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own fairytail I just write fanfictions.

Kara had slowly began to open her eyes as she felt a sharp pain coming from her stomach. 'Where am I...?' She thought to herself.

Kara slowly started to sit up and looked around the room "guess I'm in the nurses office.." She said quietly to herself.

A woman with long dark hair entered the room and smiled "glad to see your awake. My name is Ultear, I'm the school nurse. If your feeling better you can go home whenever you feel up to it but make sure to take it easy."

Kara blinked a few times and stared at the woman before getting up and slowly grabbing her bag so she could leave. 'I feel like I've seen her before...' She thought to herself.

School had been out for a while and the only thing going on now we're sport activities and club activities.

Kara took her phone out and saw that she had a few texts from Laxus, after remembering the meeting with his father she couldn't bring herself to look at them. Instead she had called Liza and explained what had happened during gym and asked if she could come pick her up.

After a few minutes Liza pulled up in her car and the blonde slowly made her way over.

"When we get home you are going to show me how bad it is and I am going to be calling the principle about this." Liza said in a stern tone. Usually Liza remained calm and cool during these type of situations.

"Okay.." Kara said quietly. As much as she didn't want to the only thing on her mind was Laxus.

Once they were home Liza demanded to see weather or not there was a mark or anything left on Kara's body.

Kara was pretty sure there was a bruise of some sort since it hurt so bad. She pulled up her shirt and there was a purple and black bruise. It covered a good portion of her stomach.

The sound of a knock on the door made the blonde jump. As Liza went to the door she told Kara to go up stairs to take her shirt off so she could examine it better.

Liza opened the door and there stood Laxus. He had a bandage around his head and looked like hell.

"Um is Kara home..? I went to the coffee shop and the kid said that she didn't come in today.." He said quietly.

Liza looked Laxus over and then nodded. "Yes. She's up stairs of you want to visit for a bit." Liza's voice was still stern but her face was more friendly now.

Laxus went up the stairs and opened the door to see Kara standing there in her bra and a pair of spandex shorts. He probably would have cared more but his eyes were focused on the bruise that was on her pale skin.

Kara's face turned a bright red as she covered herself. "L-Laxus.. What are you doing here?!"

Without saying anything Laxus turned and went down the stairs and opened the front door. He didn't understand why that made him so angry.

Kara quickly put a hoodie on and a pair of shoes then quickly went after Laxus.

Kara glanced down the streets for him. "Laxus!" She yelled out to him but he didn't stop. She then ran towards him and grabbed his arm. "Wait!" She said loudly.

He stopped but didn't look at her. He wanted to pull his arm away from her but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Kara held onto his arm and looked up at him "why are you mad..?" She asked softly.

Laxus held his breath as he listened to her. He didn't answer for a few moments. After letting out a sigh he finally answered. "Well you never answered your phone and since Gramps got me out of the hospital I texted you to let you know but when you didn't answer me after a while I got worried.." He said in a low voice. He then looked at her "but then when I saw that bruise on you I lost it..." He said.

Kara stayed silent as he spoke and listened to him carefully. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she stared at his face.

Laxus gently shrugged her off of him and then looked at her but didn't say anything.

Kara cleared her throat and looked at the ground "I'm sorry that I worried you.. I um.."

Laxus cut her off by putting his hand on her head "I know my dad talked to you. The nurse told me that a man took you to a car.." He said in a low tone.

Kara nodded and kept looking at the ground "yeah.. He told me to stay away from you or he'd.." She stopped mid-sentence as she remembered the whole thing.

Laxus took his hand off her head and grabbed her wrist and took her back to her house "don't worry about him." He said in his usual tone.

Hearing that lifted her spirits. She let him take her back to the house and smiled at him. 'Thank you Laxus..' She thought to herself.

The Next Day.

Laxus had stayed for dinner last night but left right after. Liza had calmed down and chose to take Kara out of school for the day.

Kara had woken up to the sound of her phone vibrating. She squinted and looked over to the window to see the sunlight coming in through the crack in the curtains.

After the phone vibrated again she grabbed her phone and saw she had a message from Lucy.

Lucy: hey Kara! Just wanted to make sure you were okay after yesterday. I noticed you weren't at school today so it kinda worried me.

Lucy: by the way I gave the whole gang your number! (;

Kara sat up but slightly winced from the pain in her stomach. "The whole gang..?" She said quietly.

She looked at the time and it was only 8:50 am. Letting out a small yawn she made her way out of bed and texted Lucy back.

Kara: I'm fine. Thank you for your concern. Um who is the 'whole gang'?

Not even a second later her phone vibrated again.

Lucy:that's good to hear! And you know! Natsu, Gray, Levy, Erza, Jellal, Gajeel, Juvia and a couple others! Gotta get going now! Class in starting :(

Kara thought of how she would be in class sitting next to Laxus. Her thoughts then drifted to when she first met him. After a second her thoughts were interrupted by the soreness of the bruise on her stomach.

Letting out a sign she put her phone back on her bedside table and slowly got up.

"Today is going to be a long slow day.. Guess this gives me a chance to study and get a bit ahead.." she said quietly to herself.

At school

Laxus had arrived on time although he knew that Kara wouldn't be coming today. It had become somewhat of a habit for him now. It earned him many glances and even more stares.

"Yooooo!" Bickslow called out to him and waved him over to where him, Freed and Evergreen were.

Laxus sighed and went over to the small group. "What?" He asked.

"Woah man just wanted to see how you're doin. We haven't seen much of ya since that girl came around ya know?" Bickslow had his usual hyped voice but you could tell there was a bit of sourness to it.

"We are worried Laxus. It isn't like you to be acting this way." Ever said as she moved closer to him.

"All I'm doing is getting my grades up so I can get my car back." Laxus barked out at them. "Ain't nothin more. Ain't nothing less. She don't mean anything to me." And with that Laxus stormed off into the building, the three followed after him.

A few feet away Lucy had been there with her phone out recording the whole thing. As she closed the phone she let out an annoyed huff. "I knew he was only using her..." she said angrily.

At the house

Kara was sitting on the couch when she felt her phone vibrate. "A video? That's odd." She said as she opened her phone to watch it.

As she watched the phone and heard what Laxus had said she felt her heart sink into her stomach. "Well... I was only helping him until he could get his car back.. I don't know why I'm so surprised."

Putting the phone down she just stared blankly at the wall.

'Why does it hurt.. ah guess I shouldn't play dumb anymore.. it wouldn't hurt if I didn't like him..' her thoughts were interrupted when her phone vibrated again.

Lucy: sorry you had to find out this way girl! I'll bring you lots of sweets when you come back to school!

Shortly after finishing reading this another text came in

Laxus:Kara I know that the video seems bad but it's not what it sounded like. I'll come by later.

Kara put her phone down and tried to act like she hadn't seen his text. 'We'll just ignore him..' she thought to herself.

"Maybe I should take a nap..." she said aloud to herself.

To be continued...

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time friends!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:Confessions

Hey friends! Hope you're having an awesome day today! Here's the next chapter for you.

Well I know it's been a few months since I posted \\\ I'm sowwy. Well hopefully I'll actually post a few more chapters \\\

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own fairytail or the characters. I just write stories ;-;

After watching the video Lucy had took and sent to her, Kara had ended up rage napping on the couch.

Laxus had texted her but she had chosen to ignore him and hopefully he wouldn't come over.

Sighing Kara sat up and looked around the room. Still having that hurt feeling she stood up and went to the kitchen to see if Liza had practiced making anymore sweet type food.

After searching high and low for anything sweet she leaned against the kitchen counter and puffed her cheeks out in annoyance.

'Of course there won't be anything I'm craving in the kitchen...' Kara thought to herself as she tapped her fingers on the counter top.

Her mind then went back to the video and the words Laxus had spoken made her heart hurt all over again. It seemed so stupid for her to be feeling this way.

Letting out another sigh she would lean down so her head was resting on the counter. "I'm an idiot.." she mumbled to herself.

At School

The video had made its way all around the school and it eventually made its way to Laxus himself. He knew who it was originally meant for and he knew he had to try to fix it.

Pulling out his phone he went into his contacts and found Kara's name. After texting her he stuffed his phone back into his pocket.

"I've gotta fix this.." Laxus muttered to himself. It was like one thing after another. "Can't catch a fucking break.."

Through out the day he would check his phone knowing full well that there wasn't a message there from her. He didn't understand why he was so drawn to her and why it meant so much for him to make sure she wasn't upset with him or hurting because of him.

After school was over her went to his locker where a blonde haired brown eyed girl was waiting for him.

'Can this day get any fucking better.' Laxus thought as he went to put the combination into his locker but a small hand attempted to tightly grab his wrist.

Lucy glared up at him and tried to tighten her grasp "how could you just use Kara like that?!"

She asked angrily.

"I don't know what you mean." Laxus said in an emotionless tone.

"That's bullshit. I know you saw the video I sent around this morning. You know what you did wrong Laxus." She let go of his wrist and started to stomp away until her heard the quietest sentence come from his lips.

"I wasn't really using her... I don't want to see her hurt.. Truth is I think I like her..." he said quietly.

I know this was a short chapter but as a make-up to you guys I will be making the next chapter longer then normal! I hope you enjoyed this chapter friends!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Now what?

Hi friends! Here's the next chapter. I was hoping I would have been able to do a Christmas/New years eve little side stories or have it tie with the main story BUT me being me I was not able to do that T-T I'm sowwy! Anyway enjoy the chapter friends!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail or the characters ;-; I just wright stories.

After those words had left his lips Laxus tensed up right away. It felt like he had just crashed into a building after coming to terms with his feelings. Luckily it was only him and Lucy in the hallway but he still wasn't comfortable.

Lucy slowly turned towards him at first she gave him a 'whatever' look but after seeing him she saw that he was being honest. "If you like her then you should go tell her. From what I can tell for some odd reason she likes you too."

After saying that Lucy walked away from him leaving him alone in the hallway.

Lucy's words rang over and over in his ears. "She.." unable to finish his sentence he went to the nearest exit and ran all the way to Kara's house.

After he was in front of the house he was breathing heavily and a bit hunched over. Liza's car wasn't in the drive way so that meant Kara was either home alone or she went down to that coffee shop place that she worked at.

When Laxus was breathing normally he slowly approached the door and knocked on it. Those few minutes it took for her to open the seemed like the longest amount of time.

When Kara finally opened the door she almost immediately shut it when she saw Laxus standing there.

Laxus stopped the door with his hand and said "give me five minutes. If you don't like what I have to say then I'll go."

Without saying anything Kara took her hand off the door and looked towards the ground. Her heart was pounding out of nervousness for what words could come out of his mouth.

Laxus scratched the back of his neck and glanced to the side before speaking. "Kara.. I know what I said in the video sounded bad but I didn't mean it. I just got tired of those guys dogging on me about being with ya. I.." before he could finish Liza's car pulled into the drive way.

Cursing under his breath he looked over to the car then to Kara who was still looking at the floor.

"What I'm trying to say is that I like ya..!" Without really thinking Laxus just blurted that out. After doing so he started to turn around and walk away. 'Fuck fuck fuck...' he thought to himself.

Liza was walking up as Laxus was walking away. "You aren't going to stay for dinner?" Liza asked but Laxus didn't respond.

Kara scowled as she watched him she started after him but Liza grabbed ahold of her arm stopping her from following Laxus.

"Liza what are you-" Kara tried to speak but Liza's facial expression stopped her in her tracks.

"Let him go baby. He looks like he needs a breather." Liza said quietly.

Kara glanced to Liza but her focus went back to Laxus who was walking away from them. "You're right.."

The two women went back into their home and Kara had told Liza about the video.

"Well baby do you think he was using you?" Liza asked as she started to make a cup of hot chocolate.

Kara shrugged and thought for a moment "I don't think he was but his words.."

"Baby you gotta listen to what your heart is telling you." Liza sat a mug of hot chocolate in front of the girl and winked. "I don't think he was using you. He seems like a boy who is just lost and doesn't know which path is the right one."

Kara wrapped her hands around the mug and listened to the woman's words. He seemed lost to her as well and she wanted to help him but she wasn't to sure how. "What should I do Liza?" The girl asked.

Liza smiled after taking a sip of her hot chocolate "You know what to do baby. Now drink your coca before it gets cold." Liza walked closer to girl so she could place a loving kiss on her head. "I've got some things to type up. I'll be in the other room if you need me."

Feeling the woman kiss her head Kara couldn't help but smile. "Thank you Liza." Kara watched the woman leave and she again was left alone. Right as she put the mug to her lips her phone buzzed from her pocket. Pulling her phone from her pocket Kara flipped it open and saw she had one new message from Lucy.

Lucy: hey girl! How are you feeling?

Feeling her heart sink when she saw that it wasn't from Laxus she sat her phone on the counter and sighed. "So this is what it's like to wait for a text from someone you know won't text you... not a fan of this."

The Dreyar house

Laxus had just walked in the door to his and his grandfather's home. His heart was still pounding from what he had said to Kara.

"Laxus can you come in here for a moment." Makarov called from his study.

Laxus let out a groan before walking to where the old man was. "What's up Gramps?" He asked.

Just as he walked in the door his car keys were tossed in his direction. "It's starting to get cold out and you can't afford to take any sick days if you expect to graduate." Without even looking up Makarov was flipping through papers for the school when he had tossed the keys.

Laxus caught them and had a confused look on his face. "But Gramps I haven't gotten all of my grades up yet."

"Do you want your car or not my boy? Now go before I change my mind." Makarov waved his hand as if shooing Laxus away.

"Thanks Gramps.." a small smile appeared on Laxus's face before he walked out of the study. Pulling out his phone he let out a disappointed sigh to see that the only new messages he had were from Freed and Evergreen.

'I should message her..' Laxus thought to himself. Before he could there was an incoming call from Bickslow. Flipping open the phone he held it up to his ear. "What?" He barked into the phone.

"Hey man! Where are you?" Bickslow asked but it was hard to hear him over Ever.

"I'm at my house where else would I be?" As Laxus spoke he walked up the stairs to the second floor and into his room.

"Laxus come hang out with us!" Ever yelled over Bickslow.

While the two argued Laxus hung up the phone and put it on silent.

He placed his keys on his desk and sat in the chair leaning back in it.

'What am I suppose to now?' He thought to himself.

A few minutes pass by before he looked at his phone again. There were many missed calls and new messages but one message stood out from the rest. A message from Kara.

Kara: Laxus can we talk?

Without a second thought he was now calling her. A few rings in and she had picked up.

"Laxus?" Kara nervously asked.

"Who else would be Blondie?" Laxus said sarcastically.

"Right.. sorry.." Kara paused as she tried to think of what to say next. Before she knew it she was blurting out "I-I like you too.."

Silence filled the phone after that. But shortly after the sound of the click was heard. Kara had hung up and left Laxus alone with his thoughts.

Slowly pulling the phone away from his ear Laxus stared blankly at his desk top in shock.

After a few minutes he quickly dialed Kara's number and called her again.

"Hello..?" Kara's voice sounded even more nervous then before.

"Be outside in a couple minutes. I'm coming over." After saying this he hung up the phone and grabbed his keys.

Laxus quickly went down the stairs and yelled "I'll be back in a few minute Gramps."

After hearing the door shut Makarov smiled and looked at the picture of him and a younger Laxus. "Before he wouldn't have even told me he was leaving.. Thank you Kara Grace."

At Kara's house

Kara hung up the phone and placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart. "Well.. at least I was honest.."

Standing up she grabbed a jacket and stood by the front door. She would crack the door open to get a peek outside so she could see if he was here or not.

When she was about to give up on waiting she heard the sound of a car outside. 'Looks like he got his car back.' Kara thought as she opened the door and stepped outside.

Laxus was getting out of the car as she stepped outside. Glancing over to her Laxus took a deep breath and started walking over to her.

"Hey.." Laxus said in a low voice as he put his hands into his pants pockets.

"Hi.." Kara said as she looked up at him then to the ground.

The two stayed like this for a few awkward moments before Kara broke the silence.

"So.. what now?" She asked quietly, unsure weather or not she wanted to hear the answer.

"Well.. the fall festival thing is a few weeks away but do you want to go with me..? Like on a date.." Laxus asked awkwardly.

Kara nodded and slightly swayed from side to side. "Yeah. That would be fun." She answered.

Laxus scratched the back of his neck and smirked "see you tomorrow then?"

Kara nodded and smiled "see you tomorrow."

The two said their goodbyes before Laxus went to his car and Kara went back inside.

Kara smiled as she shut the door and leaned against it. But before she could do anything else there was a loud knock on the door that nearly gave her a heart attack.

Opening the door Kara scowled. Before she could say anything Laxus cupped the blondes cheeks in his hands and kissed her.

When the two separated Kara's face was bright red and Laxus had a smug smirk on his face.

"Got nothing to say Blondie? Figures. See ya later." Laxus took a step back as he spoke then turned to head back to his car.

Kara watched him drive off before she shut the door again. She found herself slowly heading to her room so she could try and come to terms with what just happened.

Placing her fingers on her lips her face only seemed to darken as she replayed the event in her mind.

"My first kiss..." Kara mumbled to herself as she laid on her bed.

Her thoughts kept her up until the late hours of the night but soon enough she did eventually fall asleep her dreams filled with Laxus.

The Next Morning

Liza had gotten up early and started to make a fresh batch of pancakes.

Right as she set one of the plates at the table she heard a knock at the door and she smiled knowing who it was.

Walking over to the door as opened it and offered a warm smile to the male at the door. "Good morning Laxus." She said cheerfully.

"Yo." Laxus said as he glanced around, a bit of a disappointed look appeared on his face when he saw that Kara didn't seem to be awake yet. "She's still asleep?" He asked.

"Yep. Go sit and have some breakfast. I'll go wake her up." Liza said as she lightly pushed him towards the table then went up to Kara's room.

Without knocking Liza opened the door and smiled at the girl who was hugging her pillow while she slept. The woman walked over to the girl and lightly started to shake her. "Kara it's time to wake up."

Kara groaned a bit before opening her eyes and sleepily looking at Liza. "Just five more minutes.."

Liza smiled and winked at the girl before speaking "but you have a handsome visitor."

Kara sat up and looked as if she was going to be sick "What?!"

'How am I going to face him after last night?!' Kara mentally screamed.

To Be Continued.

Hi friends! Sorry that this isn't as long as I wanted it to be but I wanted to give you guys a new chapter ASAP. I really hope you like this chapter. Until next time friends! Bye c:


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: A Good Day.

Hi friends! Are you ready for the next chapter? I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Feel free to leave some suggestions for future chapters in the reviews! I would like to try and take some of your ideas and work them into the story.

Disclaimer:I do not own fairy tail or the characters. I just write stories.

After hearing that she had a 'handsome visitor' Kara felt her heart pounding out of her chest. She wasn't sure how she was going to act normal with Laxus after he had kissed her last night.

"Sweetie? Are you okay?" Liza sat on the edge of the bed and put the back of her hand on Kara's forehead. "You look as if you just saw a ghost."

"I'm fine.. I'll be down in a minute." Kara had a hard time getting those few words out but she managed.

Liza still looked worried but she did leave the room.

Kara stood up and ran her fingers through her hair. "There's not much I can do but get ready.."

As she put her school uniform on she caught a glance at herself in the mirror. She looked as if she didn't get any sleep.

"I could put some makeup on I suppose..." Kara mumbled to herself.

As Kara was up stairs getting ready Liza had walked back down stairs to see Laxus staring awkwardly at the pancakes.

"If you don't eat them they'll get cold." Liza said in a motherly tone.

Laxus slightly flinched at the tone and and picked up the fork to cut a piece off.

"Much better." Liza said as she started to make more pancakes. "So how have you been dear?"

After eating the bite Laxus shrugged and started cutting off another piece. "I've been alright. I got my car back thanks to Kara's help."

"That's good. I was worried that you kids would catch a cold having to walking to and from school." Liza glanced over to Laxus as she flipped the pancake.

Before their small talk could go on Kara slowly entered the kitchen. Hey hair was up in a slightly messy bun and she had done her make up very lightly so you could hardly tell it was even done at all but you couldn't tell that she had barely gotten any sleep last night.

When Kara locked eyes with Laxus the moment of last night flashed into her head causing her to stumble a bit.

Liza looked at the girl and frowned a bit. "Sweetie, are you okay?" She asked with a bit of concern in her voice.

Kara gave her a smile and nodded. "I'm fine. Just a bit sleepy is all."

The answer seemed to satisfy Liza which Kara let out a mental sigh of relief.

Laxus sat there quietly as he ate his food and listened to the women.

Kara sat down across from Laxus and stared at the table top. Her heart seemed to be pounding a million miles an hour.

"Laxus!" Liza said excitedly. "Did you tell Kara that your grandfather gave you the car back?" She asked. Hoping to break the awkward silence.

'Of course I know... that's how the idiot got here last night..' Kara mentally said to herself. But she put on a smile and forced herself to look at Laxus. "Is that so? Congratulations! I knew you could do it."

Laxus raised a brow before mumbling a thank you.

Liza walked over to the table and sat a plate down in front of Kara. "Alright you two eat up before you leave for school, you hear? I've got some work to finish up." As she spoke she made herself a cup of coffee. "And you" she said looking at Laxus as she walked back to the table "drive safe."

When she had looked at Laxus he felt a bit uneasy until he heard her say 'drive safe.' "Okay.." he said feeling a bit unsure of himself.

Liza kissed Kara ontop of her head before she left the room.

After Liza left the room silence filled the room again.

Laxus cleared his throat after finishing up the last of his pancake. Getting up he picked up his plate and started for the sink.

Kara watched him and gave him a slight look of confusion. 'I didn't think he'd be one to clean up after himself..' she thought to herself.

After Laxus finished washing and drying his plate and fork he set them aside. Noticing Kara staring at him he would wave his hand at her and raised his brow. "What are ya starin' at blondie?"

Hearing his voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Blinking a few times before looking away she would mumble nothing before taking another small bite of her pancake.

"I'm gonna go warm up the car." Laxus smirked as he headed for the front door.

Kara nodded as she tried to finish up her breakfast quickly. After finishing she took her plate to the sink then ran towards the door. "See you later Liz!" Kara yelled out.

"Have a good day!" Liza called out. After hearing the door shut Liza smiled and shook her head as she looked over at a picture of herself with Kara's parents and chuckling a bit. "I wish I knew what you two would do with her having a boy over.. it would be very interesting."

At school

The car ride to school was fairly quiet. Kara's head was filled with the kiss last night.

Laxus pulled into the school parking lot and parked the car. Just as Kara went to open the door Laxus relocked it.

"What are you doing? We're going to be late?" Kara looked over at him and

"You're actin' weirder then normal." Laxus said in a stern tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kara said quietly as she stared out the window.

"Well until you start talkin' you ain't leavin' this car." Laxus said getting more settled into his seat.

Kara looked over at him and puff her cheeks out on annoyance. "I'm just thinking about last night okay!" She blurted out in annoyance.

Without saying anything Laxus unlocked the door but Kara didn't get out.

"It was out of the blue you know..? It's not like I didn't like it but I just wasn't-" before Kara could finish she had felt her face get gently turned towards the male and his lips were against hers.

Laxus pulled away and smirked "don't think about it too much Blondie."

Without really thinking Kara nodded as her cheeks grew bright red.

Opening his door Laxus would get out of the car and walk over to the passenger side to open the door for her. "Come on. Don't wanna be late do ya?" He said.

Getting out of the car Kara rolled her eyes and slightly shook her head "always gotta be smart with me don't ya?"

The two parted ways, Laxus going over to where Freed was and Kara heading into the school.

After making her way down the hallways Kara stopped at her locker to get a few books out.

"Yo Katty!" A loud voice called out causing Kara to look to her left.

"Hello Natsu." Kara said politely.

"Hey no need to be so formal! We're friends right?" Natsu said cheerfully.

"Of course we're friends, Natsu." Kara said with a small smile as she pulled her books out of her locker. "It's just early in the morning. And this is my first day back after getting some R&R."

"I know Katty that's why I wanted to be the first to greet ya!" Natsu patted her on the back rather roughly, not enough to hurt her but hard enough to startle her causing her to drop her books. "Oops sorry Kat-"

Before anything else could be said by Natsu he was smacked upside the head so hard making him fall over.

Ezra stood there with an evil expression on her face and her eye brow twitching. "Her name is Kara you fool and you should know better then to startle a girl like that!" She scolded.

Natsu sat up and rubbed his head. "What the heck Ezra!"

Another glare would shut Natsu. Seeing the two bicker would make Kara laugh as she picked up her books.

Laxus had started walking down the hall. Talking with Freed but he trailed off as he saw Kara at her locker with two others.

Freed stopped and stared at him before looking down the hall to see what he was staring at. "Laxus? I thought you and that girl.."

"I lied." Laxus said coldly.

"I thought so. Your secret is safe with me." Freed said quietly before the bell rang.

Lucy and Levy were excited that Kara was back and filled her in on the latest gossip. Besides that the day went by normally. The day went back rather quickly.

As Kara went outside she waved goodbye to Lucy before starting for the coffee shop.

As she was walking she heard a car coming up behind her but what she didn't expect was a loud honk.

Turning around with a scowl Kara saw Laxus looking rather annoyed.

"What the hell are ya doin'?" Laxus asked he drove slowly next to her.

"Walking to work?" Kara answered sarcastically.

"Get in the car before you getting a damn cold." Laxus barked.

"It's not even that cold." Kara said as she continued walking.

The two continue like this until they got to the coffee shop. Laxus parked the car and got out.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kara asked as she raised a brow at the male.

"Getting coffee what does it look like?" He said mimicking how she had answered him before.

Before the two could continue their 'discussion' Wendy had ran outside and jumped into the blonde female's arms.

"Kara! I was so worried when you didn't come into work! Cana had told me you weren't feeling well." Wendy said with tears in her eyes.

Kara held the girl and gently rubbed her back. "I'm fine Wendy. I'm sorry that I worried you. Come on let's go inside."

As the two girls started walking towards the coffee shop Laxus followed.

Wendy looked back at him and looked a little scared as she whispered loudly to Kara. "Um Kara there's an ogre following us..."

Kara couldn't help but burst out into laughter, the look on Laxus's face was absolutely priceless. "He's cool Wendy. Don't worry." Kara said as she sobered up a bit.

Laxus closed his eyes as his eyebrow twitches. "Reminds me of someone else I know..." he mumbled.

As they entered the shop Cana was pouring a customer coffee. Looking up the brunette smiled and waved at them. "Welcome back Kiddo. Feelin' any better?" She asked.

Kara nodded as she went to the back to place her belongings out of the way. When she came back she was wearing a apron and holding a coffee cup.

As she worked through her shift Laxus sat at one of the empty tables and watched. 'She really does work hard.' He thought to himself.

"So." Cana said as she sat at the table with Laxus.

Looking at the older female Laxus raised a brow as if to say 'What.'

"Liz told me all about you. I was wonderin' when she'd bring you here to meet me." Cana said in a slightly motherly tone.

"She didn't willing bring me here I wanted to where she worked." Laxus said in a uninterested tone

'This kid...' Cana thought to herself.

To be continued..

Here's the next chapter~ I hope you enjoyed it friends. Until next time!


	15. Chapter 15holiday special

Chapter 15: **Happy Valentines Day!**

Hey everyone I'm going to do a little side story involving Valentine's Day (since I missed the past few holidays \\\ ) I hope you guys enjoy it ^^ don't worry I will be continuing the original story where I left off I just want to try a holiday themed chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any fairy tail characters ;-; I just write fanfics.

Kara stood in the middle of the schools hallway staring in disbelief at the amount of chaos going on due to 'Valentine's Day.' She had never cared one way or another for the holiday but it seemed like this school was going bat shit crazy about it.

To her left she could see Natsu stomping around about how no one had given him any chocolates yet but Lucy was there hiding behind a locker with homemade chocolates and Lisanna was standing by him laughing while trying to get Lucy to come out.

A little bit ahead of her Kara saw Erza standing with her mouth open as Jellal stood in front of her with a bouquet of flowers and her favorite strawberry cake. After her shock she tackled Jellal and smothered him in kisses.

To her right she saw Juvia corner Gray and pushed what seemed like an endless amount of gifts and chocolates into his arms. Most of the other students gave them A LOT of room cause none of them wanted to face the wrath of Juvia if they got in the way.

Kara took a step back and bumped into someone. When she turned around she came face to face with a decent sized bear.

"Oi! Watch where you're goin'!" Gajeel barked as he glared at the blonde. "Oh its you. Have ya seen Shrimp around?"

Kara shook her head as she quietly said "with all this chaos I haven't really moved from this spot. One minute the wall were empty then the next thing I know I'm in a sea of people."

"If ya see Shrimp tell her I'm lookin' for her." And with that Gajeel pushed his way through the crowd not really caring about the glares he was receiving.

Kara stood there dumbfounded as she watched him. 'Guess when you're big and tall you don't have to worry about that sorta thing..' she thought to herself.

Speaking of big and tall she hadn't seen Laxus since he dropped her off at school. Makes sense since he had a doctors appointment to do a check up on how his injuries are healing up.

While she was caught up in her thoughts she felt a light tap on her shoulder. When she turned around she saw Lucy who was holding out a small red box with a light pink ribbon around it.

"Happy Valentine's Day! I hope you like chocolate!" Lucy said cheerfully.

Kara smiled politely and took the box. "Thank you. I can't wait to taste them."

The morning bell rang but not that soon after over the speaker Kara had been called to the office.

When she got there she saw Liza standing there with a smile.

"I've got a surprise for you." Liza said in a sing-song voice.

Kara cringed at the thought of a 'surprise' from Liza.

Liza signed Kara out of school for the day and as they were walking back to the car she heard Kara let out a sigh. "What's wrong?" She asked softly.

"Why didn't you just call me in sick last night or before I left. Come to think of it I didn't see you that much yesterday..." Kara looked at Liza with suspicious eyes.

"I was busy yesterday. When I got home you were already asleep. Now hush up and put on the blindfold!" Liza said just as they got to the car.

Kara stared to object but she did as she was told. The two drove all the way to the other side of town where the local mall was and shopped all day. Liza had bought Kara some new clothes, scented candles, chocolate, new posters of her favorite video games and a few items for her cosplay outfit she was working on.

On the drive home the two tried to sing to every song that came on the radio.

When the two got home they carried everything into the house but Kara stopped when she heard some footsteps upstairs.

"What was that..?" Kara asked aloud to herself.

Liza smirked and pushed her to the stairs. "Go check it out!" She yelled in excitement.

Kara stumbled forward and looked behind her at Liza before slowly making her way up the stairs.

What sounded like pacing suddenly stopped when she got to the top of the stairs. 'That's not odd at all...' Kara thought.

Putting her hand on her bedroom door knob and slowly turned it to see...

Laxus standing in the middle of her room. On her bed sat a huge stuffed bear that was bigger then she was, there were threefold her favorite scented candles burning, a small rectangular box in Laxus' hand and a single white rose.

"L-Laxus?!" Kara stuttered.

"Yo Blondie." As he said this Laxus walked over to her and held out the box and the rose. "Here. Think of it as a thanks for helpin' me get my car back."

Kara shyly took the box and slowly opened it to see a silver bracelet with a diamond lightning bolt. "Laxus I can't this is to much.."

"Well I ain't takin it back. That tiny thing won't fit on my wrist so you might as well keep it." He sounded tough but he was glancing to the side blushing.

Kara put the bracelet on and she stood there admiring it. "It's beautiful.. thank you so much.. for it all." Glancing around at all of the different gifts he had gotten her.

Kara walked over to her bed side table and opened the drawer. What she had pulled out was a small box. "I got this for you a while ago but I didn't know when would be a good time to give it to you.."

Laxus took the box and slowly opened it. What was inside was a necklace with his initials and a lightning bolt.

"I figured if you didn't want to wear it you could put it on the review mirror of your car. I hope you like it." Kara said nervously.

"Thank you. It's a really good gift." Laxus put the box into his pocket and smirked.

At the door Liza was peeking in and chuckling to herself as she watch the two. "Ahh young love~"

I know the chapter was short but I actually liked writing it! I hope you enjoyed this one guys! Until next time friends~


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: What's the plan?

Hey friends! Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the FairyTail characters I just write fanfics.

'This kid...' Cana thought to herself as she watched him. 'He's just like...'

Before they could converse any further Kara had come over with a menu and handed it to Laxus.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to see if you've found anything you wanna try." Kara said this with a warm smile as he took the menu for her.

"I thought this was a coffee shop..? Don't people usually go up to the counter and order their-" before Laxus could finish Cana had spoke up.

"Normally yes but since we have many good items I thought this would best." Cana explained.

Laxus nodded before opening the menu and reading through the many different baked goods and drinks.

As she saw that he was actually looking through the menu Kara went back to tending to the other customers.

"Is she the only one that works here?" Laxus asked quietly.

"No. I help out and Wendy helps when she finishes her homework but I know she could use the extra tips. She's saving up for college ya know." Cana put her elbow on the table and rested her chin on the palm of her hand.

Without saying another word Laxus had decided what he was going to get and say the menu down on the table.

It took Kara a couple minutes to get back to the table but as she usual would smile and click her pen as she flipped to a blank page on the note pad she had in her hand. "Have you decided on anything yet?" She asked.

Laxus nodded and cleared his throat "yeah.. just regular coffee and a..." he paused as he thought of what he'd want to go with it, normally he wouldn't want to get anything else but he wanted an excuse to stay here longer. "Cookie?" He finished sounding unsure of himself.

"Alrighty. I'll have that out for you in a few minutes." Kara said cheerfully before leaving to go start the order.

"Could you not be so obvious. Seriously." Cans said with a smirk as she rolled her eyes.

"I ain't got nothing to be obvious about." Laxus replied.

"Whatever ya say kid." Cana said shaking her head while she got up. "Enjoy your time here." And with that she had disappeared to the back.

Laxus waited several minutes before Kara had returned with his coffee and cookie.

Setting down the coffee she also placed creamer and a few sugar packets down next to it then she sat down the cookie that was on a tiny plate.

"I hope everything is to your liking. If you need anything else please be sure to let me know." Kara smiled and watched as he picked up the coffee to give it a try. "I'll be back in a bit to check up on ya."

After that Laxus had gotten two more cups of coffee as he waited for her to get off work.

While he sat there he wondered what was so important about her going to college or why she would have to work so hard. He couldn't get that off his mind the whole time.

When she had finally gotten off work she had said her farewells to Cana and Wendy before leaving with Laxus.

"Hey. What do you want to go to college for that makes you work so damn hard?" Laxus asked as they both got into the car.

Kara was slightly shocked by his sudden question although it wasn't necessarily an odd question. "I want to be a preschool teacher. I love working with little kids."

Hearing her answer Laxus reached into his pocket and pulled out three dollars. "I forgot to leave ya a tip on the table. I would give ya more but knowing you you'd refuse it then try to walk home by yourself."

Kara smiled and slowly took the money from him. "Thank you. For everything."

'So that's her plan.. doesn't sound half bad.' Laxus thought to himself as he started the car.

Thanks for reading this chapter guys! Sorry that it took so long and that it's kinda short! Hopefully I'll do better next time ^^


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:Let's go to the festival! Part 1.

Here's the next chapter guys~

Please enjoy it!

A about two weeks had past and everyone was in full swing to get the yearly festival ready. Every class was doing their own things along with the clubs. One class was in the process of setting up a maid/cosplay cafe, another class was setting up decorations for a play that would take place outside, some of the clubs were setting up food/game stands, etc.

Kara was currently helping Lucy set up 'dunk the salamander!' Ironically someone left the naming to Natsu since no one trusted him to build the thing without destroying it.

Lucy let out a sigh and plopped herself on the ground. "Man why did they guy leave US to do the hard work?" She whined.

Kara crouched down next to her and smiled sympathetically. "You can't honestly tell me you trust the guys to get this done."

Before the girls could finish a near by Erza could be heard yelling orders out at her fellow classmates.

"You call that a cake stand?! I don't want to see you slacking off again!" Erza yelled at one of the males of her class.

Mirajane was next to her telling her she should remain calm.

'She has such a pretty smile...' Kara thought to herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Lucy whining louder about how she might have broken a nail.

"Hey Luce." Kara said gently. "The faster we get this done the more time we'll have to get ready for the festival."

At those words it seemed as if Lucy for stars in her eyes and started to work at the speed of light.

It literally took her no time at all to finish it.

"NATSU GET OVER HERE SO WE CAN TEST IT OUT!" Lucy yelled loudly.

Natsu took his time getting over to the two girls, not sure if he was going to get scolded/hit by one of the blondes.

"What's up Luce?" Natsu asks nervously.

"We need you to test it out!" She pointing to the dunk tank.

"... Fine." Nastu wanted to fight it but he knew he wasn't going to be able to win against Lucy.

Natsu went to the locker rooms to change into a pair a swimming trunks.

When he came back out a couple of the lower class men stopped what they were doing to stare.

Lucy's face turned a bright shade red as she caught sight of Natsu.

"Alright. Now we're going to try to hit that red button so that you'll get dunked in." Lucy explained as she got a couple of balls to throw.

Natsu claimed up the dunk tank and got settled before laughing like a maniac. "HAHAHAH You'll never be able to get it Luce!"

Instead of her face being red from staring at him Lucy's face was now red with anger. "We'll see about that Natsu!" She yelled.

Kara smiled at the two before quietly walking away. She had been wanting to see what the other classes and clubs were currently up to.

From a far Kara could see Laxus standing with Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen.

Evergreen was clinging to Laxus while Bickslow and Freed seemed to be having a heated debate.

Soon enough everything was ready and all set up.

Everyone had gone back home to now get themselves ready for the festival.

As Kara was rummaging through her dresser she heard her phone make a 'ding' noise, meaning she had a message.

Laxus: I'm going to stop by before we head to the festival.

'That's right... he asked me to the festival...' Kara thought to herself as she stared at her phone.

Kara: Okay I look forward to it! =^_^=

As she sat her phone back down Kara picked out a black high waisted skirt and a black tank top, with it she would wear a pair of black high top converse and thigh high socks.

Maybe this wasn't really date appropriate? Oh well what matters to her is if she comfortable in what she's wearing.

While looking at herself in the mirror she grabbed a strand of her hair and slight cocked her head to the side.

"Maybe I should do something with my hair.." Kara quietly whispered to herself.

Before she had the chance to do anything Liza called for her to come down stairs.

Kara looked out her window to see Laxus' car parked outside her house.

"He's early." She said as she went to the door to go down stairs.

Liza and Laxus were sitting at the dining room table.

Liza was exciting telling Laxus about her latest work and he was surprisingly acknowledging her.

"Someone doesn't seem to know how long twenty minutes is." Kara said sarcastically as she approached the two.

"I got bored. Gotta problem with that?" Laxus asked as he leaned back in the chair.

"You know one of these days when you do that you're going to fall over." Kara ask as she walked over to him and gently flicked him on his forehead.

Liza smiled at the teens and got up from the table and went to the kitchen. "Do you two want something to eat?" She asked.

"I figured we'd eat when we got to the festival. A way to support some of the classes and clubs you know?" Kara

A sudden squeal came from the kitchen which startled the two teens.

"MY BABY IS SO SWEET!" Liza yelled out as she ran back into the room to hug the small blonde close.

Laxus nearly fell back in his chair as he tried to take in everything that had just happened with the past minute.

'What the hell... just happened...' he thought to himself as he regained his composure.

"Heh.. thanks Liz." Kara gently patted the woman's arm.

The two stayed at Kara's house for another thirty minutes. Liza kept them pretty occupied with all her random babbling.

Liza looked at the watch on her wrist and let out a small gasp. "Oh shoot.. I gotta go continue my work kids. Have fun at the festival and Kara you make sure to call me of you're going to be late."

"Alright. Good... Luck.." before Kara could finish her sentence Liza had already left the room.

Now the two were finally alone.

"Wanna get going?" Laxus asked as he stood up.

He didn't care one way or the other, all he wanted was be able to spend the day with her. The thought alone left him speechless.

"Yeah! Hopefully it won't be that crowded when we get there." Kara said.

The two went out to the car and started on their way. It didn't take long until they arrived to the semi-crowded festival.

"Looks at all the prizes!" Kara said as she stared wide eyes out the window at the prizes that were visible at all the games that could be seen from the parking lot.

As they parked Kara literally jumped out of the car and stared in awe at the many different lights that started to come on in the now darkening sky.

"You act as if you've never been to a festival before Blondie." Laxus said as he approached her.

Kara's face turned as red as a tomato as she looked down at her feet.

Without saying anything Laxus casually took her hand and started making their way to the crowds.

"Uh.." Kara looked at their hands before looking at Laxus.

"Don't let go." Laxus said firmly.

Kara looked down as her cheeks flared. "A-alright.."

The two held hands as they visited each stall.

Kara enjoyed seeing what each one had to offer. Each one seeming to be more colorful then the last.

They then approached the dunk tank. As Natsu mocked his fellow classmates each student tried to hit the 'bullseyes' to dunk him in but so far no one was successful.

Kara was happy to see that all of her class's work was paying off.

"So what do ya wanna do Blondie?" Laxus asked as she glance boredly around the festival. This wasn't really his thing but he had wanted to bring her here since she seemed like the type whole would enjoy this.

"Wanna play some games?" She offered excitedly.

The two then started off to the games part of the festival.

From a far Bickslow and Evergreen stood to where they could see them perfectly.

Evergreen was furious that some girl had the nerve to hold Laxus' hand.

"Yo calm down Ever." Bickslow said in his annoying tons that pissed Ever off more then usual.

"That little... who does she think she is?! Ugh!" She stomped her foot, making whatever people that were around them somewhat nervous.

"He has been acting... different since she started hanging around him..." Bickslow said in a more serious tone.

"You guys wanna help me break'em up?" A voice suddenly appeared behind them.

When they turned around they saw Sting, smirking in amusement at their irritation with the new girl.

Thanks for reading friends! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if it's a bit off/weird. I actually enjoyed typing this though so I hope with all my heart that you enjoyed!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: let's go to the festival! Part 2!

Hey guys I hope you enjoy this chapter!

This is so late T-T sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own fairytail sadly I just write fanfic.

The two stared at Sting in shock and confusion.

Ever was the first one to pipe up any sort of response.

"What would you get out of it?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I have my reasons just like you have your own." Sting snickered and rested his hands behind his head as he watched the couple approach one of the stands. "Lets chat more at school. Cool?"

With that Sting didn't bother waiting for them to answer him. While walking away his thoughts were filled with how he should go about breaking up the two.

"I can't wait to see how this will play out. It's going to be one hell of a party." Sting mumbled to himself.

As Kara and Laxus made their way through the crowd the two received multiple stares and shocked expressions. It took everything in Laxus to not yell at the crowd but he was more then sure that Kara would scold him and he didn't want to ruin this for her. He wasn't fully sure why but he wanted to make this one of the best nights of her high school life.

"Laxus!"

The girls voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Yeah what's up?"

"Look!" Her eyes sparkled as she pointed to a giant stuffed mouse in a tea cup. "Will you help me win it?"

The way she asked was so innocent and excited. There was no way he could say no to her. "Yeah.. I'll get it for you."

~two hours later.~

"It's just tossing a ring on to a bottle... WHY IS IT SO HARD!?" Laxus yelled and slammed his fists down on the table.

"Hey it's okay. We should go ins a good spot to watch the fireworks." Kara said.

Feeling a small hand rest it's self on his arm he heard a gentle voice and felt at ease a bit but at the same time he felt terrible since they hadn't been able to get the stuffed animal for her.

"Yeah.. You're right." Sighing Laxus grabbed her hand and walked with her to watch the fireworks.

Once the two settled in a spot away from the large crowd they sat in the grass staring up at the sky.

Kara glanced over at Laxus and smiled. "Thank you for trying to win me the mouse."

"It's the least I could do for you.. You helped me raise my grades up even if it was just a little bit and you did so much more.." he mumbled.

Remaining slightly the two watched the fireworks. The bursts of light were breathtaking to Kara and even more so because of who she was with.

When it was over the two waited for everyone else to clear out before leaving themselves. The festival was a success as was the date.

When the two finally made it back to her how Laxus put the car in park and glances at her home. "You want me to walk you in?" He asked quietly.

"No I don't wanna keep ya anymore than I already have." She said she she opened the car door with the mouse in her arms. "Thank you again for the stuffed animal." Waving to him she would shut the door and walk to her house waiting a moment before going inside herself.

All seems to be perfect for the two but when they would go back to school Kara's past will be brought into the light. How will Laxus take it?


End file.
